Happiness
by ckittykatty
Summary: A sad ghost claims Danny has something of hers and kidnaps him. Danny is trying to figure what she means by  "key" and he finds that maybe she isn't the bad guy here. He also discovers a secret. Name may change. Says by me but by VampireFrootLoopsRule too
1. Prologue

The woman stared at him with scaring red eyes, something that would linger in Danny's memory for years to come. His breathing shallowed, nearing invisibility. Her voice was soft and sweet, like a mother kissing a child's minor wound and asking what's wrong, "Have you ever felt the sting of a steel blade?" In her hand appeared a small dagger, perfect for close range slayings. She neared his ghostly body and smiled softly, almost regretfully. Regretful of what was to come and what was to be. Danny stared back at the two pools of blood that found a place in the darkness that was her form. He closened to the wall where he was chained to, as if it would give him security. Her form now was so contradicting to the form that he first encountered her in. She looked like an angel, which is why he must have trusted her, came with her in the first place.

When Danny gave her no answer, or any sign of producing one soon, she neared him more causing him to become rigid. She danced the knife along her fingers and looked up at his green eyes, her own reading pity and sorrow. Swiftly, she raised the knife in one simple motion and slashed across his left cheek. Danny sharply in took breath at the sudden action.

She spoke again, and Danny feared the words, "Have you ever had a cigarette extinguished on your skin?" Fear of repercussions, Danny simply shook his head. "Lucky for you, I do not smoke, but you soon will." With a snap of her black fingers, the knife was gone, but fire engulfed Danny's legs. He screamed for a short while before closing his mouth, believing the ghost enjoyed his vocal cords tinged with pain. It was quite the contrary. "Are you hurting?" she asked softly. She didn't want this, not at all. Danny merely nodded. A tear escaped and fell into the fire, which ate it up like we breath air. But the fire wasn't feeding on air, it was feeding on his crisping flesh.

"I do not feel heat any longer. Why am I denied that right? I use to be hot all the time."

The blood from the facial dripped down his face in a slow, steady steam and landed, stopping a centimeter from his emblem, on his chest.

"Please stop..." he whimpered, mentally kicking him self for sounding so weak, so fragile.

"I wish I could," she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "But you hold in position something I want, I need. Why? You own no need for it. Why keep it from me?" She turned abruptly and out the door. As soon as the metal meet the stone, the fire disappeared, as if it caused a large wind.

Danny thought of her last words. What was she speaking of? He had nothing of hers. Guilt bubbled up inside. He felt bad she had left in tears. She had said she didn't want to do this. Danny always helped some one in need, so he would help her.


	2. Chapter 1

Danny walked down the street with a huge grin plastered on his face. Today had been a good day. He had aced Lancer's test for once and Dash had even left him alone. Nothing could ruin this day for him.

A blue wisp of air escaped his mouth and he tensed. "Except maybe that," he said out loud, his eternal habit of talking to himself out loud surfacing. He looked around him for any pedestrians and, seeing no one, allowed the black and white of his HAZMAT suit to replace the red, white, and blue of his school clothes.

His body tensed into his fighting stance, hoping that it was just the Box Ghost or even Skulker. But he found himself not that lucky. Once he turned, he came face to face with the most beautiful creature. He felt love for everything else depleting, replenishing with love for her. Her eyes were pure white, but the rest of her was a golden yellow, gleaming with light. Her hair flowed behind her like Pegasus wings. She smiled gently at him.

"And where are you going little one?" the woman asked.

Danny straightened, wanting to look presentable to this beautiful woman in front of him. "I was... I don't remember." He frowned at that. Why couldn't he remember? He knew he had to be somewhere so someone wouldn't worry about him, but he couldn't focus on the thought.

The woman smiled sadly and extended her hand to Danny. "Would you like to come with me? You have something I want, I'd like to have it, please."

Danny didn't know what she was talking about, but he felt he needed to give the nice lady what she wanted. Who was he to keep it from her anyway?

He grabbed it firmly. "Who..." he trailed off. Why would he find need to ask her anything?

"Hush, little one, my answers and questions are late in timing. I have found you, that is what matters at this point in time. Come with me. Come with me freely. For if you do, no pain shall come." She said this with such kindness and serenity, as if she were singing in a melodious tone.

Danny had no choice be to comply. "Of course."

"Soon will be time to give me my key."

A blurred green light came from behind her. All at once, the vale that clouded his memory was lifted when she shifted her concentration and hit him hard, actually causing him to step back. "Wait, what-"

"Come, little one, come." She came toward him.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked, looking at his surroundings.

The woman pursed her lips, unsettled by the sudden change in attitude from him. "You are coming with me, little one, oh sweet child."

"No I'm not!" Danny yelled.

"Oh. I didn't want this to prove difficult," the women cried, a tear falling down.

Danny backpedaled so as to put distance between himself and the strange woman. All of a sudden, she didn't seem so innocent anymore. His eyes flicked to his surroundings, searching for an exit but finding none that were close enough to get to in time. The woman was too close and would catch him in seconds.

"Where are we? Where did you take me?" Danny didn't like how he had absolutely no idea where he was. He couldn't even tell if he was in the human world or ghost zone.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

The woman's sad smile returned and she reached out her hand, touching Danny's forehead before he could move away. Immediately, his eyes drifted down, fighting the losing battle with unconsciousness.

"I am merely one who wants what everyone wants." Danny collapsed to the floor, hardly making a peep. "Happiness."

Danny woke, his sight was blurry, but he could tell he was up right. He could also tell he was still in ghost form. How was that possible?

He lifted his head in puzzlement, and was surprised by his surroundings..

He was in a dark room with very little light that had only a small cot in the corner.

The cell, that is all he could describe it as, was a dark gray. In the corner closest to him was a blackened stain that looked hundreds of years old. In front of him was a largely intimidating metal door, about ten feet tall. No windows to see what he no longer owned, no way of knowing what was happening. He felt so alone.

A click and the shift of gears sounded in front of him. The door slowly opened, revealing a black figure. Before that, he could have sworn he saw a gray skinned woman. He must have been mistaken.

He practically jumped when her red-eyed gaze found him. "Oh... you are awake. Am I disturbing you?" That voice... that sad sad voice. He recognized it. He gasped and pressed against the wall. "May I have it?" she asked quietly.

"Ha-have what?" his voice quivered.

"The key," was the only reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?" he shot off without thought.

She smiled sweetly and softly. "All good questions. But mine first. Where's the key?"

Danny shook his head. "Look lady, I don't have any keys. I don't even have keys to _my house _are you sure I'm the one you're looking for?"

The sad woman tilted her head, "Such strength... Such courage... I am sure you are the one I need. You alone possess the key." She reached out to take the boys chin, but he jerked away, fearing her touch.

"Why?" she whimpered, "Why? You have it... He said so..." she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Who said? Was it Vlad?" Danny hoped it wasn't a cruel trick. All of this, to get back at him?

"Who?" she cooed in a watery way. The man who told her to find a young ghost did not mention a name. "I want my key."

"WHAT KEY!" Danny screamed. He was tired of the lady referring to a "key".

"The key to my happiness..."

VFR: so here's the first chapter of ckittykatty and my story. do you guys like it so far? i don't know about you guys, but i like it ^.^ umm, anything else to add?

ckittykatty: yeah, there's lots more to come!


	3. Chapter 2

Danny hung there, mouth gaping. The key to her _happiness_? Why would he have that? "I don't have your 'key to happiness'. Why would you think I had that?"

"He said so..." she whimpered.

"_Who_?" Danny asked, urging her to speak.

"I-I don't know, he n-never told me," she stuttered. "He said to 'find the young ghost whose heart is pure', so I did. I found you. He said that if you didn't give it to me, I... I... I had to put you in this dreadful room!"

Danny couldn't believe this. He thought for sure that either Vlad or this lady was the master mind behind this.

"I'm so sorry. I-I wish I could do something. But-" she was cut off by her own flow of tears. She sat on the cot and cried.

Danny couldn't take people being so upset. "What's wrong?"

"What else he told me to do... It's inhumane!"

Danny didn't like the sound of that.

His thoughts raced as he tried to figure out, not only his own situation, but how to fix the lady's.

"How about we start with introductions? Maybe...maybe if I know more about you, I could help you find this key? There's no need for inhumanity." The last part came out quickly, not wanting whatever could make this fragile girl so distraught. He wasn't an expert on all things ghostly, but if a ghost said something was inhumane, it was definitely not something you wanted.

The lady sniffled, and wiped at her red eyes and nodded, "My name is Thalia, what is yours?"

Danny smiled, maybe he was getting somewhere. "Danny Phantom," he said, opting for his alter ego's name instead of Fenton. "That's a nice name"

Thalia smiled sadly and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to hurt this boy. She had chosen him because he was pure of heart, she didn't want to ruin that.

"If you just give me my key...then I can let you go," she said, hoping beyond hope that she could let the innocent boy leave, but he if he wouldn't cooperate, there was nothing she could do.

Danny was distraught. He didn't have the key... _to her happiness_.

"Uhh... About the key..." Danny started.

"Yes?" she asked with a glimmer of hope. Maybe she wouldn't have to take drastic measures. She'd be happy, the young ghost would be free, and that man would leave her be. Everyone would be happy. Happy...

"I'm not sure what you're talking about..." Danny trailed.

"Oh... well... I... I'm... not sure... But you have to! It says so!" She covered her mouth. She called that awful man "it". What was bound to happen? She raised off the cot and quickly exited the room. She didn't want the man and Danny Phantom in the same room. He might do the horrible things... Such horrible things.

Once in the hall, her form shifted into a beautiful maiden. Her hair was brown and her dress a shady gray blue. Her eyes remained red, but gained pupils and whites. In other words, they appeared normal. Her skin, no longer black, was a light gray. All of her owned a gray hue, even her hair possessed such pigment.

"I don't wish to hurt you..." she whispered sadly to the door then left.

Entering a gray room on the far side of the ghostly castle, fear arose in her stomach. The room was very empty, save for the Victorian royal style bed in the middle of the farthest wall from her point at the door. It's dressing was blue and the pillows a deep gray. She sadly laid upon them.

Whenever she did this, she thought of her existence. Or was it life? Do ghost even live? She had thought, if it breathed, it lived. She breathed in deeply. Yes, she lived. She traced the pattern of the quilt. She, then, looked at her simple dress. The neckline was not fancy, like a V-neck, but it was very nice.

Her thoughts drifted back to her life. The closest to happy she ever was, was solemn. These thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another ghost. "Danny Phantom?"

"Please," a regal sounding voice chided.

The man had made the girl gasp. "What... what do you want, sir?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Do you have the boy? The one with a good heart, a secret, a promise, and a caring attitude?"

"I believe so..."

"Good, good," he said off to the distance. He turned back to her, causing her to jump. "Is he in the cell?"

"Yes..." she said slowly, not understanding why the poor little one had to be there.

The man nodded, a smug smile on his lips, "Very good" he turned and headed for the exit.

"Wh-where are you going?" She feared the man, and all he represented.

The ghost was dressed in very formal attire; he wore a black long tailed overcoat over a pure white flannel shirt. His pants were presented as regal as the rest of him with black shining shoes adorning elegant feet. He turned around to face Thalia and her scared red eyes.

He smirked evilly, "Why, I am going to go greet our new guest. What sort of host would I be if I didn't?" he turned and left the room, paying no heed to Thalia's desperate cries of protest.

Danny was freaking out. In his cell, he had tried everything to get the stinking chains off, but no dice. He had tried ecto-blasts, ice, he had even tried his _Ghostly Wail _but not only did that do absolutely nothing to his bonds, it left him weak. Surprisingly though, he still didn't revert back to his human form.

"Why can't I change back?" he asked himself after trying to summon the familiar white rings around his waist.

"Change back? Now I hope you wouldn't want to leave us so soon."

Danny looked up and as soon as he saw the seemingly rich ghost his eyes widened with fear.

"Who... who ar-are you?" he asked, fear controlling his mouth.

"My name is no concern of now. Thalia's well being in her emotional state is what plagues me. And you, young ghost?" the man sneered evilly.

"I, uh... I..." was all that came out.

"You can't even conjure a single helpful sentence. I wonder if we can fix that..." he grinned, leaning in with that horrible, horrible sneer, which caused Danny to practically press the left side of his face against the black brick. His chin was up, not in a dignified way, and bottom lip trembling.

Whatever this evil man planned to do was interrupted by Thalia crashing through the open door, shouting, "Don't hurt him!"

Her form returned to that of one she held earlier. "My, Thalia, what has happened to you? Could the answer possibly be this room?" he said with venom in his throat. Danny could tell this was an inside thing. Well, an outside thing. Outside this room.

Danny also could tell that he was taunting Thalia, trying to get a reaction from her, and, by the looks of the tears, succeeding.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, eyes flashing a bright, fierce green with determination.

the man turned his sneer back towards the half-ghost, "Ah, what do we have here? A little martyr come to take the place of the poor oppressed damsel in distress? Well what sort of person would I be if I denied you?"

He waved his hand, and caused the scenery to change. Suddenly, Danny wasn't locked in a black cell, but strapped down to an operating table, arms and legs spread wide.

"Welcome to your nightmare, you ignorant brat! Many fun things for me here in your mind. What a labyrinth," the man chided.

"What's going on?" Danny was close to tears himself.

"Oh the great hero, to peril in his own psyche. Such a pity. What a shame. I am a manipulator. How else do you think I her got to capture you?"

Danny could believe that. Just by looking into the ghosts eyes, he saw that he wasn't the type of person to play around unless it was playing with your mind. He shrunk back into his bonds and away from the man. he reminded Danny of Vlad, but about a thousand times worse. and not after his mom.

"What do you _want_! Why do you have me here?" Danny yelled.

"_Here_ is your own mind. Are you really that daft? I have that _stupid _girl believing you are the one who keeps her from what she wants. I am tired of you and your good deeds. What I want, my dear young halfa, is your death!"

Danny breathed in slowly, processing his rant. So he didn't have _it_. That was... _good_. "I've never done anything to you. So you shouldn't have me here."

The ghost pinched the bridge of his nose, another thing that reminded him of Vlad, and sighed. "Apparently, you are daft. In here, I control everything. I'd like to inform you on... a _technique _developed by the ancient Chinese. Chinese water torture. Yes, that is what this situation is. You have no control..." His smile made Danny shiver.

"I have control..." Danny said, but his voice become shaky at the end.

The ghost laughed. "We'll see about that," he said picking up a scalpel.

Danny's breath quickened as the ghost in front of him changed into that of his mother.

"We never loved you, Danny" she sneered.

Danny's eyes widened, "But...you always...you always except me..."

Fake Maddie laughed. "Don't hold your breath. You are nothing. We had other things besides _you_! You being a ghost just makes this easier."

Just as he (she?) came at him with the scalpel, a voice froze them.

"Stop!" Thalia screamed.

Maddie melted away leaving the evil ghost in her place.

"That is not what a mother does," she hissed.

The ghost simply laughed and toyed with the knife. "What would you know about motherhood?" he taunted.

Thalia's bottom lip trembled. Thalia's eyes watered up. Thalia's knees became jelly as she fell to the floor on them, sobbing.

The man rolled his eyes. "Weak creature."

Danny stared uncomprehendingly at the two ghosts in front of him. He could see the evil sneer on his mothers kind face. What had happened with Freakshow... it was a _lie_. His parents never cared for him, at least his mother never did. He was right to keep his secret, although that knowledge did nothing to sooth the teens mind.

The ghost turned back to him. "Oh you poor creature. You seem so... sad. What be wrong with you?"

Thalia's eyes glowed a deep red. "What is wrong with him is you!"

"You wretched girl... I don't know how you got here, but _we_ are _not _staying!"

A flash of light, a booming sound, and the previous bleakness later they were back in the cell.

"You are coming with me!" he yelled, lunging at Thalia.

That left Danny to his thoughts... his depressing thoughts.

Back in Thalia's room, the mystery ghost throw her onto her bed and began to pace. Thalia was surprised that she landed on her butt.

"What am I to do with you?" he grumbled.

"What's wrong? I have done no wrong."

He scoffed, "Don't you see? He holds it. Don't you want it?"

Thalia's eyes glazed over. It... it made her sad all over. Truthfully, that was an understatement. In truth, it cut a hole deep, puncturing her fragile heart. It caused that hole to grow. "Yes..." she whispered.

"Good, then you understand what you have to do."

"But he seems so nice..." she said, eyes still glazed.

"It's an act," the man snapped.

"I... can't believe it," she said sadly.

"Believe it."

VFR: hello everyone! Thank u for reading our story, and most credit goes to dear ember here. She is like the energizer bunny with her writing! ^.^ anyway, please review. We love reviews!

ckittykatty: yes we do! ps i am ember... for those of you who don't know


	4. Chapter 3

Thalia wept bitterly on her sorry excuse for a bed. She didn't want to harm the child. Wasn't the reason she had taken him _because_ he was good? If what the man said about that only being an act... maybe there was no need to keep the child in that horrible room. Maybe he could go free? Then again, if he _wasn't _a good child, wouldn't he deserve the room? It seemed to her that either way, Danny Phantom would stay in the room, and she would be the one to torture him.

She had to find out which was the case. It meant the difference between a clean or guilty conscious. Between a life lost and a life justified. Between her happiness or her misery.

She traced the quilt in circular fashions. _Before I hurt him... I will let him know I'm sorry... _she thought as she listlessly floated off the bed. In the few hundred years of a afterlife, she hardly used her powers. They frightened the small girl.

She reached beneath the bed and grabbed a children's book. She traced the spine after sitting in a crossed legged position on the floor.

Danny stared at nothing. He felt nothing. His body, numb and lifeless, just hung there. That ghost showed him the truth, whether he'd like to admit it are not. His mother, his mother didn't even want him human or ghost. He was unexpected.

He looked up to see a young girl about Thalia's age, seventeen or eighteen. She looked as if she was in fever shade, all of her features painted softly with gray. Her brunette hair stopped a few inches below her waist and her simple blue-ish gray dress flowed with the full skirt. Her face was similar in shape to his, just not as rough. More feminine. Her hairline curved up then down. Really, she was plain, but she was also beautiful. Just as he first saw Thalia. He gasped.

"Thalia?" he whispered in a mumble to the girl. He averted his eyes downward.

"Yes, it is I, Danny Phantom," she responded. "You appear so... _broken_."

"Oh," he answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Would you like to hear a story?" she asked as she entered the room, her body blackening.

Danny never raised his eyes and simply shrugged his shoulders, not caring at the moment what happened.

Thalia waved her hand and a chair appeared in front of Danny, causing him to back away with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one. not right now at least," she gave another one of her sad smiles that did nothing to calm the racing of Danny's heart, "Please relax, Danny Phantom."

That caused him to meet her eyes, if only for a brief moment. "Why- why do you call me that?" he whispered hoarsely. His voice sounded as if he hadn't used his voice in weeks.

Thalia tilted her head to the side. "Call you 'little one'?"

Danny shook his head. "Not that... you say 'Danny Phantom'. Why say the whole thing?"

Thalia considered it for a moment, "What would you rather me call you? That is your name is it not?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, but-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"What would you rather me call you little one?"

Danny shrugged; losing the life that calling him by his whole name had given him. "Just... Danny," he replied listlessly.

Thalia nodded, "All right then Danny, how about that story then? Once upon a time...

"Once upon a time, there lived a young maiden. All the men in her small village claimed her to be prettiest of all. The girl did not care for such title.

"One day the girl discovered that she would receive a child. This delighted the girl.

"The excitement of a newborn blinded the woman. She did not notice the cloaked man entering her chamber late at night, nor did she notice him whisking her away to a lonely cell.

"The woman feared he wanted her babe. She would die then rather him take the child. That is what she did.

"Not all stories have happy endings but they do have messages," she concluded with Danny staring wide eyed at her.

When she returned later, Danny didn't hesitate to ask questions.

"Why did you tell me that story?" Danny sighed, "That story was about you right?"

Thalia nodded mutely. "Yes. Every word is true, however brief it is. My life was... not complicated, but it had its faults."

Danny took that in, "You wanted a child, and that man took that away. It's that ghost isn't it? That ghost is the same man that took your life?" Another nod, "Then why are you helping him!" Danny screamed, he raised his hands so that Thalia could see his chains, "Why keep me here against my will for some _jerk_!"

Thalia moved swiftly, eyes flashing brightly with anger, "Because he is my only chance! _You_ are my only chance! All i want is the key, he knows where to find it, and you possess it. _Why won't you give it to me_!"

Danny tried hard to maintain his breathing. "Because I don't have it."

"You do. He says so."

"Why do you listen to him? Why do you trust him if he did that to you?" Danny asked calmly.

"Because he brought me hope. Thus making you my only hope. Besides, I don't fully believe he did it."

Danny stared at her. "He told me what to do," she continued, "and I must do it." Her hand ignited with electrical surges.

She stepped forward and brought the flaming hand mere inches from the boys face, "Please don't make me do this. I don't have to if you will just give me the key!"

Danny's eyes widened, life returning with his sudden surge of adrenalin and fear. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have it! I don't know what your key _is_!"

"LIES!" Thalia shouted and plunged her hand into the boys abdomen, refusing to use his name in her thoughts. If she could distance herself, it wouldn't be so painful to watch him be in pain.

And she had to watch. She watched with a sort of desperate, cool, calculating expression. An odd face to wear if anyone could see it, but no one did. The man was no where near her for the moment and the boy was currently screaming in fear and pain with his eyes shut tight.

An expected event happened. Usually, she _would _expect it, just not now. A tear slipped down and fell to the floor, with Thalia's eyes watching it. She looked at his white clad feet, shaking violently. She thrust her hand out and shook it, though nothing was there. Danny's body became limp and lifeless once again and his breathing was heavy and labored.

"Ow..." he said after a while. Thalia's eyes widened. After all of that, all he did was say "ow"?

"You are strong Danny Ph-, Danny. Perhaps... I underestimated you." She left the room, leaving Danny panting in his bonds.

He lay there, gasping for breath. What was with bad guys and electricity? At least with Vlad, he expected it as a sort of fact: you fight Plasmius, you get shocked. He hadn't expected this fragile girl, Thalia, to possess that kind of power. And even more, he hadn't expected her to actually _use it_. He moaned and clutched at his chest where she had touched him. And boy had she used it...

Later that day, the mysterious man returned. "Thalia?" he asked.

Thalia looked up at him from her place on the bed. She didn't think he would come so soon. "Yes?"

"Did you do as asked?" he asked looking around the room. Not much there to look at.

"If you mean hurting him... then yes." She breathed in deeply, and glanced at him.

The man just shook his head. "Has he given it to you?" Though the man knew Danny didn't possess _it_, he asked anyway.

She sighed, "No, I am not so sure he has it..."

The man gave her his full attention immediately. He needed her to be his faithful pawn if his plan were to work. He _hated _doing the dirty work himself. "Of course he does. He has a pure heart does he not?" Thalia hesitated. "You dare doubt me girl?" He smacked her across the cheek, leaving her to gasp and clutch at her face in agony. She hid her face as the ectoplasm rose, turning the wounded area a shade of green; the ghost version of a sort of blush. But this was no blush of embarrassment.

"I don't even know why I help you," the man said, turning away, "I try to tell you how to find your precious _key _and this is how you repay me?"

"I... I..." Thalia attempted, but nothing came out.

He just shook his head. "If you really don't want it..." He left the rest to inference.

Thalia's eyes widened. "Of course I do!"

"Then," he said nearing her. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Do as I ask."

Thalia looked off to space, her eyes glazing over. Her face returned to normal.

"Okay," she whispered sadly.

"What did you do?"

Thalia looked up, then back down. "I... I electrocuted him..." she said as if were shameful, and, in her mind, it was.

"That's it?" the man asked, confused.

"_That's it_?" she repeated, looking at him in shock. "I _electrocuted _him! He was in so much pain... It... it was in his eyes. He tried to act like it didn't hurt... but it did." She didn't continue, for her tears flowed and stopped her.

"Come now," the man said, truthfully annoyed by the girl's antics.

Back in Danny's cell, chained on the wall and having recovered mostly from the shocks, Danny thought of the story of Thalia's death. It was... kind of sad.

He twitched and hissed in pain. "Maybe not as recovered as I thought," he whimpered to himself.

With no one around, he didn't bother to pretend he was brave. What was the point anyway? He sighed.

Usually, he would keep up the facade for his sister and friends, but they weren't here. He probably wouldn't see them again if that Thalia girl and that other ghost had their way.

"That bipolar ghost is going to be the death of me," he whispered, feeling an odd sense of dread come over him, almost as if that statement were true. He shivered, another thought coming with it.

His ghost sense hadn't been triggered the entire time he'd been locked up in this cell. That meant he was in the Ghost Zone. "Well that narrows it down," he said sarcastically.

Maybe the Ghost Zone's "Greatest" Hunter would find him for his pelt. He groaned, you know its bad when you wish your enemy would find you. But, at the moment, he didn't have many options.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was having a horrible day. He was currently sitting in his mayoral office with piles upon piles of paperwork scattered around his desk. He pushed away the piece of paper he had been staring at for the past five minutes. Something about building a new Nasty Burger on the opposite side of Amity Park.<p>

"Boss!" a shrill cry interrupted his dull thoughts, startling him and causing a cry to emit from his own throat.

"Cinnamon rolls! What in blazes is going on here? "He turned to see the three vultures there, perched upon another chair.

"You know that fancy-pants-ghost-boy you told us to keep our eyes on?" The leader asked, somehow managing to sound both hesitant and urgent at the same time.

Vlad rolled his eyes and nodded impatiently. "Daniel, what about him?"

"Weeeell," the second vulture drug out the syllable, "he's... been kidnapped."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. That boy just _couldn't _stay out of trouble. "Did you see who took him?" he asked the birds impatiently.

"Yeah," the third piped up uncharacteristically, "Some bright lady nabbed 'im!"

Vlad exhaled deeply and muttered under his breath, "I don't know why I keep you three around. Some night I will have Vulture Fillet for dinner." He cleared his voice and spoke louder, "Do you know anything else? Like where she took him or what exactly she looked like?"

The three just shook their head in unison.

* * *

><p>Danny's head was low and so was his spirit. He was just waiting for Thalia to burst in the door and shock the heck out of him.<p>

Thalia stood outside the door, the man gone off to where ever he went. He told her to not apologize to Danny, but she had to, it was her nature.

Danny's head shot up when the loud creaking of metal against metal signaling the opening of the door sounded.

Thalia's dark head shot through the small opening.

"I'm sorry!" It came out rapid. "I just had to say that. I do not care of what will happen! He... he... he just did something I don't believe people should do. And so did I. I regret it dearly." She walked over to him and began yanking at his bonds.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Thalia, what _are _you doing?" a voice said smugly behind them.

Thalia spun around so fast, she was a blur. Now of _all _times, he had to come back early? Truly the Ancients hated her. She was shaking, knowing that the _horrible_ man would punish her for trying to free the child, how futile it was. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "This child doesn't deserve _this._" She gestured to the cruel arrangements that she herself had placed the boy in. "If he has the key, and he is as pure as you say, then he would have given it to me already!"

The ghost walked forward, hands kept carefully behind his back, but Thalia still flinched at his approaching form. "If that is how you feel... I suppose you don't _want _your precious key after all." He waved his hand nonchalantly, eyes seeming to be filled with pity. Though, if anyone looked close enough, they would find the deceit there as well.

"Of course I want it!" Thalia said indignantly. How could this man accuse her of not wanting the very thing she had stayed in this realm for? If it weren't for this illusive key, she would have moved on ages ago. But, alas, she could not leave until she found her key. She didn't know how she knew this; it was simply a fact, her obsession.

"Then _why,_ pray tell, do you keep opposing me!" He rounded on her so fast; she didn't have any time to react before his hands were on her shoulders and shaking her violently. "I have done _nothing_ but try to _help_ you ever since I found you in the Ghost Zone and this is how you repay me? I should have left you there to _rot _on your own." He flung her away, crashing into Danny in the process.

Danny, who had been listening carefully to the conversation in silence, clung to Thalia's shoulders. Thalia glanced at the boy's determined eyes and could feel the protectiveness rolling off of him in waves. "Leave her alone," Phantom growled.

The ghost sighed dramatically, "Honestly, _boy_, your martyrdom is growing tiresome. I shall get to beating you momentarily."

ckittykatty: hey thanks for reading, still more to come! love the reviews! frootloop?

VFR: its getting interesting isnt it dear readers? Maybe u should give us ur thoughts huh? Reviews and such? Come jeanette9a! Wheres those insightful questions i love? *.*

ckittykatty: last update til jan 4!


	5. Chapter 4

**ck: i no, i promised on the 4th and this is the 5th, im so sorry! my gma wouldn't let go to the library til 5 yesterday! i no, no excuse. **

Danny's jaw was set in determination. "Fine," he growled releasing Thalia, for his bonds were digging into his wrist because, to hold on to her, he stretched them.

The man shook his head in pity. "Always have to be the hero? Oh well, enjoy it."

Thalia expected him to go into Danny's head again. It was so hard to get in herself, she had to follow the path that the man left. Finding it was the difficult part. But, no, he didn't. He turned to her.

"Would you... make me something?" He was seriously annoyed that he would be doing the dirty work. That wasn't him.

"M-make you something? Like what?" Thalia somehow asked.

"I don't know. Make me... a _sword_," he said evilly.

"Why would I make you that?" Thalia asked defiantly.

"Because," he said moving closer to her and staring into her eyes, which became green like his, "I asked you to."

Thalia nodded, eyes still green. Danny couldn't see that, though, because he was still on the wall, wrists still sore from catching Thalia. But he _was _listening and didn't like where it was going. He thought Thalia was good, that she didn't want to do this. Why would she comply?

Thalia's green eyes turned to her palms as she concentrated. She focused for a moment and soon, her hands lit with red fire and the flames took shape into a deadly blade. The hilt was made of simple leather, but the metal was of a special variety. It was said that once you were cut with this metal, you would forever be in agony till the day you died. There was no cure that was known, but those who wielded the blade hardly cared about that fact.

The ghost took the glowing blade from Thalia's outstretched hands and waved it experimentally, testing the weight and balance. Perfect, he thought to himself. He raised his eyes to meet those of the ghost child, whose color matched his own. "Do you know what this is little one?" he taunted. He brought the blade up to the boy's eyes so he could get a good long look at the dangerous metal. If this didn't break him, then Phantom was stronger than he'd realized. Stronger than he could have ever _dreamed_.

Danny pulled his head away as far as the limiting chains would allow, "No, but I guess you'll tell me, won't you?" His voice was quiet, but still as defiant as ever. He would _not_ allow this ghost to see how scared he was inside. He had plenty of practice with warding off stray emotions from showing on his face, it was time to put that skill to good use.

The ghost smiled coolly down at the blade and proceeded to twirl it playfully as he explained what the metal was known for. "I have actually discovered a cure, but I don't plan on giving it to you," he concluded. With a fast flick of his wrist, he slashed at Danny's abdomen, eliciting a violent scream to wrench its way out of the boys throat.

Danny wrenched away, but success was not his. Being chained to a wall had some serious down points, he couldn't move his body nor could he put his arms or legs in the way of the shot. Intangibility was no option either, the chains, he decided, must have interrupted his powers, which probably included changing back.

Danny's screams acted as an alarm clock for Thalia. Her eyes returned to their normal hue and her brain less scattered. She glanced at Danny then at the man. That sword... She glanced at her hands. She just knew that it was a product of her own ability. She panicked, remembering what that sword was. She focused her energy and tried to create what she had never saw in her life.

Meanwhile, the man had removed the sword from Danny's stomach and placed the point under his chin. "Had enough?"

Danny was racked with pain, but he hadn't lost yet. "Never." He set his jaw in determination and tried to spit on the man, but missed.

"Very well," the man took the blade and brought it slowly across the ghost child's shoulders. "You will be _mine._" he whispered in his ear menacingly.

Danny's eyes grew wide. This ghost didn't want to help Thalia, he wanted _him_. How could he be so blind? He tugged again futility on the chains, but stopped abruptly when the man brought the blade down on his other shoulder.

So much pain... it was becoming too much for the halfa. Two days without food or water, two days without sleep, were finally getting to him.

Danny twisted but to avail. He was stuck, no chance. The pain was so much for the places which had been struck, that his whole body felt the agony.

Thalia tried so hard, but since she had never seen the antidote, she didn't know what it looked like.

The man smiled evilly. "What is the matter, *hero*. Is this too much? Wish for me to quit?" he asked in a cold way. Danny knew that he wouldn't quit if he begged.

Silence met the man. "I'll take that as 'no'."

Danny's thoughts were jumbled up, he couldn't tell left from right. All he could think abut was how that man was using Thalia

"I... won't ...let ...you WIN!" On the last word, he released his Ghostly Wail, it being strong enough to overcome the chains power dampening effects. The ghost and Thalia ere thrown to the far side of the cell as if they weighed nothing more than rag dolls. Danny kept the wail going for as long as he could, eyes shut tight with the strain, but he was too weak to hold it for more than a few seconds. Eventually, Danny's head slumped and he passed out.

The man smirked as he slid off the wall and stared at the hapless teen. He turned his wicked gaze to the girl with him who was currently struggling to recover from the blast. "You see my dear? He _must_ be here. He didn't hesitate in the slightest to bring harm to us, why should we? He is a danger and a menace. We are doing the world a favor by keeping him here, and if it means you gain your precious key in the process, what's not to gain?"

Thalia couldn't think. "Don't those prevent the using of one's power?" she asked. Though, that might explain why he passed out. Good thing, too. The poor thing probably hasn't slept since he got here.

"Yes," he answered slowly. She didn't respond to his accusations.

His words finally wrung a way into her head and there she made sense of them. "He did too hesitate. He probably could have done that the whole time. He must be in so much pain," she said, remembering the sword. Luckily, the man didn't realize that she was trying to make the antidote.

The man sighed in exasperation at the girl and her caring ways. She had such a hero complex at times, and it annoyed him to no end. "If it will make you stop _whining_ then you may look after the child for tonight. But tonight _only,_" he stressed the last word, but the girl didn't respond, too engrossed in her task to acknowledge his presence any longer. The man sighed and left the room. "I will be back at dawn." He closed the door tightly and locked it behind him.

Dawn... That was not much, but she could do _something _before then. She left the room and entered what seemed to be a kitchen. She rummaged around in the cupboard until her hand met the fruit she desired. She grabbed that and a knife and returned to the cell.

Danny was regaining consciousness and saw her... _and_ the knife. His breathing became heavy and his fear and anxiety rose. What was she _doing _with that knife?

Thalia noticed his eyes widen when he saw her. She glanced at the knife in her hand. Slowly she bent down and placed it on the cot. "It is not here to harm you," she said, daring to break the silence with her soft voice. Danny glanced at the knife and closed his eyes in pain. His whole body still burned, unlike a normal cut, this sword seemed to set his whole being ablaze.

Thalia sat down with her back to Danny so he couldn't see her slicing and mashing the fruit. When it met the wanted consistency, she rose off the cot and neared Danny, whose body tensed. "It is alright," she said in a calming tone. Danny stayed as was.

She sighed and dipped her fingers, only two, into the mush. When she went toward the wound on his abdomen, he whimpered. She looked up at his face, she had not even touched him.

"What is that?" His voice sounded weak, but sturdy as well. More like a quiet defiance.

She glanced at her fingers. "The fruit of the dead, Pomegranate."

Danny's eyes scrunched together. "The same fruit that Persephone ate in the underworld?" He may have been in agony, but Sam had taught him well with all things Gothic. As she would say, "Greek Mythology is goth 101"

Thalia smiled calmly. "Well... yes that was the fruit from the myth, but this is different." She took her smeared fingers and brought it closer to the boys wounds. Danny still didn't trust her, but at this point, he didn't think he could be in any more pain so he allowed her to apply the concoction. Not that he could really do anything against it, but still.

Thalia traced the deep cuts as she applied the serum and watched as it settled in once she finished, taking on a ghostly glow that matched Danny's.

Danny was wrong. Utterly and completely wrong. As soon as the fruit began to glow, it burned even more so than the initial swipe of the blade had! It was an odd sort of burn though. Almost the kind of burn u feel when u touch something too cold. Danny didn't even know he could reach that stat with his ice Powers, but again he was proven wrong.

He writhed and twisted in his bonds, but it was no use. Oh how he wanted to lay down on that cot and just pass out from all the pain, but the cot was only there to tease him. To tell him what he couldn't have, and so he suffered. Up against a wall with foreign medieval medicine coursing through his system.

Thalia sensed his distress. "It will burn momentarily." Danny glanced at her through his squinted eyes. It hurt so much. She said it would feel _better_ not _worse_. Was this another trick?

Thalia looked toward the cot, somehow knowing that is what he wanted. "I hope you are able of waking early." She twisted her wrist and a glowing green key appeared. "I'm going to be in _so _much trouble..." she muttered more to herself than Danny as she unlocked the wrist bonds. They were the ones connected to the chains, and they were coming out of the wall, so as to give him room to move if he was strong enough like when he caught her.

She unlocked the bonds on his feet, which were directly on the wall, so he couldn't touch the ground. She helped him down, expecting him to walk with her help. That was not possible, Danny's legs were jelly and she had to carry him to the cot.

Danny grunted as she lay him there, not believing she had done it. Why? Didn't she want to hurt him? Deny him what he wanted? His head swam circles around the room, conclusions escaping him. He decided to enjoy it while it lasted, she said something about waking early? Yes, that must be it.

Thalia sighed once he was placed on the cot, appreciative of herself for being able to do it. She didn't know why, but the boy was heavy for a ghost. _He will be here soon_, she thought to herself. _I can stay awake 'til then._..

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius flew through the ghost zone at speeds not even he had flown before. "Where is that blasted boy?" He mumbled to himself. Twenty years of being alone after his portal accident had desensitized him to when he talked to himself out loud. Most of the time he was "talking" to his cat Maddie, but in the absence of her presence, his own self wasn't much of a substitute<p>

"How should we know, boss? We already told u all we knew!" The third vulture sounded exasperated and tired, having followed his employer through the ghost zone this entire time. Of course, they were very behind, but following nonetheless.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, bird brains."

The bird stopped and scratched his head, "Is it just me, or does he talk like that a lot?" His comrades simply shrugged and raced after Plasmius.

Thalia was dead tired, no pun intended. With only an hour until dawn, she feared she wouldn't make it. Ghosts sleep too, no matter what anyone believes, plus, she received hardly any rest the night before, it was riddled with nightmares.

Thalia's head lowered, drooping to her chest. Once her chin made contact, she shot her head up, mentally reminding herself to stay alert.

_Maybe... maybe I should... put him back up there..._ she thought, yawning. She slowly stood and suntered over to the cot. Gently shaking his uninjured, she muttered, "Danny... Come on Danny..." She yawned. In a whisper, she hissed, "_Danny_." He barely moved. His left arm was draped across his stomach and he was silent as he slept. She was getting tired of this. "DANNY!" she yelled.

"Huh?" he muttered as he jolted up, clearly startled. He hissed in pain as he fell back on to the cot, eyes tightly closed. "_Ow_," he muttered.

"I need to put you on the wall." Thalia got closer as he muttered to himself.

"I don't wanna..." Thalia shook her head.

"Come on. Danny?" She glanced back at him, he was nearing sleep again. "Oh no you don't! Danny!

"I'm up! I'm up!" This time didn't sound as slurred as the rest.

"I'm too nice to you sometimes," Thalia muttered as she helped him to his feet. "Did you sleep well?"

Danny glanced drowsily at her... What did she ask? Sleep... His mind tired hard to make since of what was going on, but the pain over stimulated it and muted the world. This just made the pain more obvious. He shook his head. "Huh? Yeah, fine... Thanks for... asking," he tried. He thought it sounded right.

"Welcome, not much of a morning person, eh?" she asked, smiling her sad smile. Danny shook his head again as she closed one of the bonds. She quickly finished the rest with forty five minuted until dawn... until he returned.

"I'm going to retire..." she muttered, falling on the cot.

Danny's mind was hazy, both from pain and from the fact that he really wasn't much of a morning person. Nightly patrols and ghost fighting had made him almost nocturnal, much to Mr. Lancer's chagrin. He smiled at his last thought. His teacher was going to have a fit with all the class and detentions he was missing. He had collected... close to half a dozen so far and he wasn't entirely sure how he had acquired them all. "Doesn't matter I guess," he mumbled to himself. He really was very tired. If it wasn't so uncomfortable, he would have fallen asleep right there on the wall. But the of course there was still the pain from his recent run in with poisoned metal. That pomegranate had brought he level of pain down by far, but it was still there, lingering on the surface with barely contained fury.

"What was in that metal?" He questioned out loud, eyes shut tightly to ward off the pain. He went quiet when he heard soft snoring coming from below him. He peeked through squinted eyes at who it could have come from and was surprised to see Thalia curled up peaceful on the taunting cot. He almost chuckled at the serene look her dark features portrayed, nothing like the usual guilt ridden yet determined features that usually accompanied his meetings with her. This way, she looked almost... _human,_ despite the black skin and hidden red eyes of course.

The mystery man materialized in front of the metal door. He sniffed the air and did not like what he smelled.

"Pomegranates," he grumbled, entering the room with fury.

* * *

><p>VFR: anyone have questions? Coments? Concerns? Anything? Review peoples! Ember and i work hard!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

His anger radianted off of him in waves. His anger was so high, he had trouble breathing, or speaking.

His anger caused his eye to twitch. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. _This_," he finally hissed.

"I-uh, I-Meaning of what?" she asked quickly, her hands half way to the defensive position.

"You know what I'm talking about! Pomagranats!" he yelled. Danny was fully awake now, no worries about falling asleep.

"Oh," Thalia said, trying to look relieved, not like he discovered _exactly_ what she _didn't_ want him to find, "that. I was hungry last night while watching Danny." She glanced at Danny with a slight hopeful smile.

"You are a terrible liar," he growled. His features softened as he continued, "Which is why I believe you." He smiled smuggly. Of course the girl was stupid enough to bring in something that would get her trouble.

He turned to Danny. "Are you tired?"

Danny glanced at Thalia, but the man paid this action no heed. Thalia gave Danny a nod of her head. "Y-yes," he shakily got out.

The man smiled again.

_Why is he being nice all of a sudden?_ Danny thought, _O__h well, maybe I can get something out of this._

The ghost sighed. "I suppose you have been on that wall long enough. Perhaps we could lengthen your bonds to allow you to your cot. That is... if you do something for me in return."

Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was tired, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew better than to blindly agree to a deal. Especialy with a ghost he knew next to nothing about. "What do you want?" he asked cautiosly.

"Nothing much," he responded with a sly smile.

Thalia looked form the man and the boy, not knowing which to go to.

Danny knew better than to trust that smile. He had seen it over a million times on his arch nemesis and knew it hid plans. He also knew it was pointless to try discovering those plans. Generaly, as a rule, those who mastered that evil smirk that was currently playing across the mans face, never gave enough of their plan away for it to actualy be of any use.

"Well?" Danny asked, waiting was not his strong suit when hanging on a wall.

"How many ghostily enemies do have?" he asked stroking his chin with a raised eyebrow.

Danny stared at him dumbstruck. "What? That's not a favor."

"The favor is answering my questions!" the man said, accidently allowing a small portion of his anger out. He breathed heavily to calm himself.

Danny pressed against the wall. "Uhh.. I dunno, like ten? Inculding the Box Ghost, but I shouldn't inculde him, really." The ship sailed into a conversation he was comfortable with.

"We've been a busy ghost, haven't we?" he said with a smug smile. He continued,"How, exactly do you acquire so many? Might I ask."

"Uhh." And the ship was off in no-man's land... er, sea. "I... I dunno, I stopped them?"

The man laughed for a short while. "You stopped them, eh? Do tell how."

"Uhh..." Mayday! Mayday! All hands on deck! She's sinking! "They tried to take over the world or something and I stopped them?"

The man nodded. "So, of course, they retaliated."

"Yeah," Danny breathed out. She's floating, just a sit back. Entering the comfort zone once again.

"How?" he asked, he had to get this moving or his plan wouldn't work.

"They'd come back and try again, I guess."

He nodded again. "But, I'm guessing, some of the smarter ones...? This is truely a guess."

"Yeah," Danny said nodding, "Not all of them were dumb, some tried to get me through my friends and family." Unfortunately, the captain doesn't see the HUGE iceberg in front of the ship. What a rude awakening he's in for. Danny blinked. Did he just give something away? He looked at the man, he seemed unfazed by this information Danny left in front of him like catnip.

"Yes, I supose that is... _smart_. Farewell. Thalia, do lengthen his chains."

Thalia blinked groggily at him. She had been listening the whole time, but something was fishy. "Aye," she said getting up.

Once Danny's chains reach the cot, he fell into a deep coma like sleep.

Thalia followed the ghost out of the room. "Sir? What was that about?"

The ghost was playing with a nonexistent beard as he searched through the ships wreckage for the gem inside. "Hmm? Oh, nothing really. Just... I simply felt an _i__nsatiable_ curiosity for the boys past. Quite interesting, no?"

Thalia frowned, but she was too exhausted to think too much about the situation. "I suppose so..."

The man smile sweetly at her as he mulled over the treasure trove the boy gave him. "Do go to bed, dear Thalia, I'll handle any imconveniences that come your way."

Thalia blinked twice. "Okay... I will return at midday." She gave a quick nod and disappeared.

Now at the bottom of the sea, or as he soon will be, the boy will have no choice but to comply with the man's wishes. The man smiled, there, the one seemily insagnifagent sentence, was his Golden Goblet. _Watch out, boy..._

a/n: oooo. Danneh gonna get it! What do u guys think is going to happen? We appreciate all your thoughts! Thanks for everything u lovely readers u!

ckittykatty: sorry for the late short chapter! im editing and we never no how long it is, for this i might give you guys two maybe...


	7. Chapter 6

Vlad pounded on the big door he had gone through so many times before, "Skulker! Open up! I know your in there!"

With an annoyed growl, Skulker swung the door open to glare at his employer, but hesitated when he realized who it was. "Plasmius? To what do I owe the honor?"

Vlad's face was set in panic as he stormed in. "I need help old friend..." He ignored the indignant "make yourself at home" coming from Skulker and plopped on the couch, a hand resting over his eyes. "Daniel's been... kidnapped. You wouldnt know anything about that would you?"

Skulkers mechanical eyebrows rose. "Kidnapped? Who would _dare_ to take my prize?"

That elicited a wry smile to form on Vlad's lips. "I take that as a 'no' then..."

* * *

><p><em>I sat in my cell, my dirty, dirty cell for hours on end. How did this protect me? It was so dingy and awful. This wasn't protection, this was incapturement. <em>

_I raised my head in alarm and sniffed the air. Smoke? Smoke. Smoke! I jumped to my in an instant._

_"Victor? Is that smoke I smell?" I called out through the door. The smell was getting stronger and it was getting harder to see. "Victor!" I screamed._

_"Victor? Now I'm insulted," a regal voice said. I coughed._

_"What's going on out there? Where's Victor?"_

_"Oh... it doesnt matter at the moment," the regal voice sounded almost bored. As if there _wasn't_ a fie burning through my "home". Who was this man?What, I feared, could he have possibly done with my fiancé?_

_"Why do I smell smoke?" I asked in cough._

_"Oh," he said sounding bored, "simple, London is burning." When he said this, it sounded as if he just now found a little bit of importance in the situation._

_"London is burning!" I shouted. I shakily walked over to the far corner, near the chains for this was a cell. I sat in a slow fashion and hypervanalated. "Why?"_

_"The same reason you're in there, dear, the Bubonic Plague."_

_"Is there fire on the other side?" I asked. Victor, I was sure it was him, must've placed me in here for the protection of the baby. He was of noble breed._

_"I believe there is." Fire? And he was out there? I was sure the man was mentally unstable._

_Victor was of noble breed and he knew how much the child meant to me. Especiy in these times of so many deaths. "You are a friend of Victor, yes?"_

_The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a cruel smile and dark, evil eyes. "Not quite, my dear."_

_"H-how did you get through the door?" I whispered. He blinked once, slow and understanding, it scared me._

_"Why, Thalia—"_

_"—How do you know of my name?" I asked, cutting him off, in a rapid measure. My brown eyes darted around the room, looking for safe haven. None. Nothing. How did he enter?_

_"If you let me finish one blasted sentence, you would receive answers."_

_My breathing quickened as panic flooded my system. This man seemed dangerous and didnt seem like the sort that my fiancé would find company with. Sinister eyes above a cruel smile only deepened my belief._

_"Who are you?" I whispered._

_"Why do you find importance in such a trivial subject?" he asked._

_"Because," I whispered back, feeling the smoke enter my lungs, "I know my end is near, and I must know the last person I spoke to. Please, sir." I coughed and laid my head against the cold, hard brick._

_He smiled, seeming oh so amused. "Konduki Doloro."_

_I gasped._

_That, and my eternal screaming from the flames that devoured me, was the last thing I ever heard with my living ears._

_It was not what one would like to be their last living memory._

Thalia shot up from her bed, sweet beads making her image glitter. That dream, that memory, _that name_. It all came in a sudden whoosh. Her hands found her face. Her hair, which she had placed in a pony tail, was frizzled from tossing and turning that accrued whilst her frightening nightmare.

"That man is Konduki."

* * *

><p>Danny was staring with wide, frightened eyes from his place on the thin cot up at the strange ghost. He had woken up to find the ghost staring at him, and frankly, it was creeping him out. "What?" he finaly snapped. He couldn't take the pressure anymore, he <em>hated<em> it when people stared at him. It was almost as bad as when people poked him. _N__ot_ his favorite things, at _all._

It smiled. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Thalia was sitting in her bed, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. <em>Danny was right, Konduki <em>did_ kill me. And I've been doing his biding_. She closed her eyes and took a deep, deep, breath. When she opened them, they blazed a deep dark crimson. "I swear my revenge," she growled.

She began to rise, until her heart sank with realization. How was she supposed to defeat him? Konduki was more powerful than her in strength, she didn't stand a chance. He ruled over her and all she did, how could she defeat him?

* * *

><p>Danny eyes just widened even more so. "Did you just talk, but you're a cat!"<p>

"Yes," the black cat said, "and you're a boy who should watch what he says to people who can help him."

"You're a cat—Wait. Did you say you could help me?"

The cat smile widened. "Maybe."

He was green in color with large, almost human, eyes the purple color of the setting sun. He was sleek with shining fur that glowed in the dim light and a crooked, cat smile on his face. Although the man ghosts smile was slightly similar, this cats smile was more friendly, if not completely inviting. His black accents constrasted nicely with ectoplasmic green.

Danny groaned. "Why are there so many ghosts after me?" he exclaimed.

The cats smile grew. "I am not after you, silly child."

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you giving me riddles?" Danny asked, covering his face with his gloved hand.

The cat looked hurt. "I just thought you'd need a friend. Of all my years as a cat, while I was living, of course, I never had a friend."

Danny looked at it with eyes of regret. "Sorry, just the other ghosts are driving me nuts."

"You mean Miss Thalia? She is not your enemy, you must help her. It is your destiny."

"But how? I can't."

"I don't like that word. You _can_. You are the Halfa." The cat jumped up on the cot and curled his body up to Danny's.

"Do you mind?" the cat asked.

Danny blinked and thought of how he said he never had a friend. "Not at all." This caused the cat to purr. _I never knew I was a cat person._ Danny thought with a smile. He laid his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

In all his time teasing Vlad for getting a cat, who knew he would find himself to become friends with one? Who knows? Maybe he could take him home with him? "So whats your name?" Danny asked with a yawn, the soft purring and warm fur inticing him to sleep again.

The cat meowed and glanced up. "Minz."

"That's a... interesting name," Danny said unsure.

"Thank you," Minz yawned, opening his jaw wide, like any cat would. "It is a cat name, I am glad you do not find it odd."

Danny smiled with his own tired yawn. "Yeah, it _is _a neat name."

"And yours?" Minz asked, rubbing his head into Danny's side.

"Danny."

Minz widened his eyes. "Now that is an odd name." He chuckled.

Danny raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but laughed, sensing that the cat meant no harm. Minz seemed to radiate good feelings from his very being, making Danny feel comfortable and content despite his current arrangements.

Minz's head shot and his right ear flicked to the door. "I do not know if you know this, but I must protect you." Minz got up and scratched his claws on the brick work.

"What?" Danny asked, supporting his weight on his arms. His abdomen hurt a great deal less. Was Pomagranante the cure?

"A spirit consumed with spite and greed nears us. You are my friend, I must protect you." Minz, satified with the sharp claws the the wall produced, arched his back and waited at the door. Danny knew thst this spirit was the man. He knew what he'd do to Minz.

"Minz," he said in a harsh whisper, waving his hand toward him in a "come here" way, "come on. Get over here." Minz stayed still. "You don't understand, he'll flaten you like a pancake."

"But—"

"No!" Danny cut him off, "I know him, and if he sees you, we're _both _in trouble!" Minz looked from the door to the boy. At the last second, before the door opened, he ran into the left corner, near Danny. Danny sighed in relief.

Thalia looked through the opening. "Thalia?" Just as he said this, a hand pushed her in. She landed roughly on the ground. Danny looked at her more closely, her eyes were a brilliant green.

"What did you do to her?" he grolwed with eyes shooting poison daggers.

The man simply rolled his eyes. "Thalia, stand up." She did as asked and neared the boy and man.

Danny glanced nervously over his shoulder, seeming to look at the wall he had been held up on earlier, but really just making sure the luminescent Minz was out of sight. Not seeing his friend, be let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh no need to despair young child." Konduki waved his hand, interpreting the sigh another way. "She's just... learning to see things my way."

This got Danny's attention. "What do you mean?"

The man smiled more. _You punish a hero in different ways than a normal person..._

"Thalia?" he said, turning to her. This was to see if his memory wipe of her nightmare worked. She was strong willed, and mind control was a two way street. Once he opened a channel, it was up for grabs. "Do you remember that nightmare you were telling me about?"

Thalia blinked her still green eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean, sir?"

Konduki was elated that she seemed to not remember, but he didn't show it, and he still needed to see, make sure. "That nightmare, you were telling me about." He could feel her fighting back, but this worried him not. She was still under much control.

"Oh, yes, it was nothing to concern you, sir. Nothing." He nodded his head to that.

"You stay where you are, for now," he warned Danny. He nodded to Thalia. "Do what you were told to."

"Yessir!" She went over to Danny and asked him to get up.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Thalia sighed. "I need to put you on the wall again."

Dannys eyes widened. Thalia seemed more like that other ghost now and what's worse was that she wanted to put him on the wall. Minz couldn't be protected if he was on the wall. The ghost cat may have been there to protect _him,_ but Danny would still feel responsible if anything happened to him. His hero complex wouldn't even allow him to think about his own fate.

Thalia fought hard against him, but once he left and the connection broke, she had to oblige to his will. Once upon the wall, Thalia turned to Danny's scared green eyes. If only she knew the fear was for someone else... "Have you ever felt the sting of a steel blade?"

* * *

><p><strong>ckittykatty: kay, we've made it to the prologue yay! more to come, see the pretty button? obviously you do or you wouldnt be able to read... go ahead click it, see what happens<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Thalia laid on her plain bed with Danny's screams echoing in her memory. She wasn't in control, but she was the one forced to remember it. Forever, such as her own, Danny's whimpers and thrashings and cries will penetrate her "good" times. Why? She reached for the knife of which she cut the boy's cheek with. She calmly looked at the ectoplasm that coated it. The exterior, calm and collective while the interior was a chaotic storm of sadness and greif. "Wait a minute," she said out loud, observing the blade. "Is that... _blood_?" She ran a finger over the caked on dried red substance.

She gasped. It was still wet and seemed to be full of life, no doubt a property given to it by the ectoplasm. But why would the childs life-blood actualy _be_ blood? All ghosts had ectoplasm in their veins. Could it possibly have something to do with how Danny spent all his time in the human world instead of the Ghost Zone? Thalia knew that he was the self proclaimed protector of Amity Park, and that he supposedly lived in the same town. _That_ information had at least penetrated to her isolated prison. She pondered and worried over the boy's blood and ectoplasm until a thought occurred to her.

Could it be something more? Could there be something _wrong_ with the child internally that made him have real blood in his veins?

She stood and began to pace. Lightly bouncing on her heels, she contemplated on all the possibilities. Did it have to do with his structure? What about his death? She shook her head. There was only one way to get the answers. Talk to Danny. But after what she did, how will he ever trust her?

Thalia knew that if the tables were turned, she wouldn't want to see him either. But she needed answers. Her curiosity burned inside her like a fire and only Danny had the means to extinguish it. She decided that she would have to risk it and see if she could get her inquiries answered.

* * *

><p>Minz was floating off the ground and tentatively licking Danny's green and red wounds clean. "Why wouldn't you let me help you? I could have ended this pain before it even started."<p>

Danny winced as a particular painful spot was licked clean. "How? They're more powerful than us _both_ what could you have done?"

Minz gave him a knowing look. "I have my ways..."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the cats omminous words, but said nothing.

Minz sighed. "I just don't get it. That wasn't like Thalia..." Danny whimpered when Minz found a large bleeding burn on his right leg.

"What do you mean? I think that was like Thalia. She hasn't been the nicest person..." Danny trailed for if he continued, he'd scream.

Minz blinked his eyes. "When a person dies and becomes a ghost, they go through Punishment and Reward. Everyone. Thalia's Punishment was near forever sorrow." Minz blinked and paused. "Her Reward is you..."

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Me? Does she _enjoy_ hurting teenagers?"

Minz gave him a look. "No, silly child, of course she doesn't."

Danny shook his head. "Then why does she hurt me? I don't understand how this happened; I was a good kid at home."

Minz stopped licking and looked at his handy work. He may not be a doctor, but he could at least keep the wounds from festering. He jumped off the invisible ledge he had appeared to be standing on and curled up on the thin cot. "Your previous actions have nothing to do with your current predicament. What happened was the product of two ghosts plotting against you. Or, i should say: one ghost plotting, the other blindly following because she believes she will attain what she has wanted for so long. You seem to have forgotten that all she wants is her key. Nothing else. She believes that by listening to that ghost, _Ko__nduki_, she will get it from you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Konduki?"

Minz's eyes became wide. "I've said too much."

"What?" Danny asked, clearly puzzled.

"I will return in an hour to re-cleanse your wounds. I promise answers will come when you need them." His purple eyes softened, telling Danny to remain calm. With that, he was out the wall.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" a soft sad voice came muffled through the door. Danny's body became stiff and his breathing stilled. Minz had noticed the lifelessness in his eyes and said nothing of it. The fire burned his spirit.

He hung there, his dull eyes positioned at the door.

Thalia stepped in side, blackening once again. She froze when she saw him, and his frightening glazed over eyes. "I..."

She couldn't do this, she understood that if she had been stronger, fought harder, that none of this would have happened. This... this was _her _fault. "Danny..." she whispered. He only blinked.

She neared him on his right side and he jolted away. "I'm sorry... but sorry doesn't cut it... It's my fault I wasn't strong enough..."

Thalia reached out to try and comfort the boy, but stopped when he cringed away with a quiet whimper. She sighed, taking a seat on a corner of the cot farthest away from Danny. "Would you like to hear another story?" Thalia asked. She received no answer, but she plowed on anyway.

"Once upon a time... there was a hansom prince who lived in a big kingdom. He was very brave and loved throughout the kingdom for his kind and noble heart..."

"What was his name?" Danny croaked, surprising Thalia.

She smiled at her small success. "His name was... Victor. One day, two robbers sought out to kidnap this young man and fetch themselves as much money as they could for ransom. But, what they didn't know, was that the prince had heard rumors of their plans and as read for them.

"Victor prepared himself by concealing two bottles of a sleeping potion in wine flasks. He knew that there would only be one way to escape this, and that was through his wits."

Danny's eyes were still in that scary dull state. His whole being was devoid of happiness... Is this how Thalia feels? Always sad and hurt, not trusting anyone...? But why, then, does she trust that man?

"What's his name?" he crackily got out. He winced at the pain that speaking now brought him. Why did it hurt to talk now? He could speak fine with Minz, so why now? Was it because of fear? Maybe his subconsious knew what talking brought him. Great, now he sounded like Jazz...

Jazz... He missed her _so _much. He didn't even think about them... for a reason. It hurt him to think of her... and Sam... and Tucker. His mom and dad, too.

"Victor?" Thalia asked, taking him out of that painful world he propelled himself into. He shook his head.

Thalia thought hard on who he was talking about. Her finger was curled on her bottom and top lips in a thinking way as lowered as her eyes widened with realization. "Konduki Doloro..." Danny blinked twice, his dull unfocused eyes finding her.

She breathed in deeply. "Konduki... Yes, you were right... and I was blind." She looked away and held her fist to her mouth, seemingly bitting her thumb nail, with closed eyes.

Danny stared at the spot that Minz had dissapeared through._ How had that cat even gotten in here? _he thought. Ghosts couldn't phase through things in the Ghost Zone... Could it just be that cat's ability? The same way Dora and Aragon could be dragons or the Far Frozen could manipulate ice? Danny guessed so, but his wondering thoughts were brought back to his current company as she started her story once again. Why, he didnt know, but Danny was a little grateful for it. He had always loved story time as a kid and still sometimes wished his moher would come in and read Cinderella or the Pied Piper like she used to. His mother... He missed her too...

"When the robers decided to execute their plan, Victor had been asleep. But like anyone who was always prepared, he never let the potions leave his possession. He woke to find himself in a dungeon," she paused to note the cringe from her audience, but continued quickly, "sitting in a chair with his hands and feet bound. Victor didn't bother stuggling, he knew that would only result in his pain, but he did set his plan into motion. He sought for the kidnappers in the darkness and called to them until he got their attention."

Danny breathed deeply and slowly. _Why? _He was a good person back home. Minz's words came to him, it didn't matter. His eyes were no longer lime, just a boring yellow green.

Thalia paused her story. "I want them to bright once again..." She sighed. On the cot, her dark form in a new lying position, Thalia made a small pond appear. She grazed her hand over it, her eyes far away. This made it easier to continue the story.

"'Excuse me good sir!' Victor was a master of persuasion and begun to put his skills to work. 'If it wouldnt be too much trouble, might is ask why I'm here?' The robbers didn't let him see their faces, but they scowled in the darkness.

"'We are going to become very rich tonight!' exclaimed one, and the other laughed happily next to him. Victor nodded, knowing that he could be seen even though he couldn't see.

"'And I congratulate you both! Perhaps I could help you celebrate with a nice wine? Let me go and I will share with you the best wine in the kingdom. Only the finest and wealthiest in the land have ever even had a taste of it.'"

Danny blinked once. He put his head down and looked at his feet, dangling a few inches off the ground.

Thalia sighed and continued dancing her fingers across the cold surface. She draw her ectoplasmic energy out and began to draw on the water. Whenever she'd pause her story, the only way she knew Danny was listening was that he'd suddenly move position. Did he not like the story? She decided to keep going, just in case.

"The robbers, feeling that they were the finest in the land, and soon the wealthiest, inquired about this mythical wine, but Victor wouldn't allow them any more information. 'You must taste for yourselves to see the beauty of this wine. Set me free and it shall be yours.' The robbers quickly set to work on undoing his bonds until Victor stood with the two outside of his cell.

"'Give us our wine!' the second demanded, eager to taste it, but Victor shook his head.

"'You cannot drink wine of such fine quality from the flask!' He brought out the two flasks to tempt the men further, causing them to drool at the prospect. 'We must have goblets for such fine wine!'

"But the men wouldn't hear it. They quickly snatched away the flasks and guzzled it down in two seconds flat."

Thalia stopped to sigh yet again. Victor himself told her this story, and countless others. He was such a story teller. He never wanted to be son of the Duke, his dream was entertainment. On hot summer nights, he would come to her, for he knew she couldn't sleep in such arid heat and tell her the most amazing stories. Her hair would always be braided and he was always so happy. He was the most bubbly person in London. In their secret lauguage that he discovered on one of his many adentures, they'd share secrets for that is what secret lauguages are for. She could still remember the name of that lauguage: Esperanto.

"Victor watched as the two men slowly fell into a deep sleep and allowed him to get away. But, being the kindheated young man he was, he left them each a bag of old coins. Enough or them to buy a good sturdy home and start life anew away from crime. The prince went home and the robbers were free to live as they pleased. The end."

Danny blinked once and turn his head to the burnt spot on the floor. Thalia calmly looked at the drawing in the water. It was a beautiful green rose with full petals. Clear as day the pistol and stamin could be seen. Thalia found pride in it. She started to draw in the air.

Danny watched her. He didn't know ectoplasm could be used like that. He thought it was only used to blast other ghosts.

When she was done, Danny could see it was a young dove. It made him think the dove was just starting to fly, with its ruffled feathers and whatnot. The bird's eyes were appearing young and bright for Thalia used her ectoenergy as a pencil. Some spots were lighter and in the eyes, it seemed there was a sun to glint light to it. It was beautiful.

So beatiful in fact that it touched danny to see it. "Thats... I don't think there's a word for it."

Thalia blushed, but it couldn't be seen on her dark form. "Thank you, Danny. I'm not the best artist in the world, but I manage."

So humble, Danny thought. She must have been the type to never accept compliments, no matter that they were true.

In truth, Danny wasn't the best artist. He liked to draw, but his skeleton choking Dash paled in comparasion to Thalia's dove. He closed his eyes in pain and remembered that Minz would be back soon. He didn't want Thalia to see him.

"He didn't even seem alive when I first saw him, but I am very sure he was claimed by that very same fire."

Danny looked up at her, not really sure she had spoken. Her voice seemed so far away, and airy as if it could float off at any moment, without proper anchorment. Like when you start a sentence and stop it at the first few words, leaving it unfinished and unsure you even spoke.

Danny scrunched his eyebrows over his slightly less dull eyes. "Who?"

Thalia looked away and passed a listless hand through the dove.

"Konduki..." she replied after uninvited silence.

That's when Danny put it all together. Konduki was the ghost man... _"Yes, you were right... and I was blind."... _who killed her!

Danny shook his head to clear his hurting brain. It just didn't make any _sense._ Why would a man kill a person just to use their ghost? And how did they know there would even _be_ a ghost. There was no gaurantee that when a person died they wouldn't just... pass on. Unless of course, you did something to fill an obsession into that person's heart before death. And murder was a great place to start.

But there had to be more to it. Thalia wanted her key to happiness so that probably meant that this what was taken away in death. But what specificaly?

"How—" Danny hesitated to continue. "How did you die?"

Thalia glanced over to the trapped ghost boy. "Konduki murdered me..."

Danny's brow furrowed. "Yes, but... _how_ exactly? What were the circumstances?" If he could discover how she died, then it might give a clue to her key.

"It... It was Sixteen sixty six... The Bubonic Plague raged through London... So much death... My fiancé... he, I'm guessing, ordered some of his men to put me in this cell... to keep me safe... and the baby..."

Danny nodded and let the words come in... He stopped nodding when the word "baby" was heard. _Baby? Did she say baby?_

He looked up and saw the pained look in Thalia's red eyes. That kind of pain that held loss and betrayel shouldn't be seen on such an innocent face. This poor woman—all she wanted was her happiness, and all she recieved was more pain. She didn't deserve this, no one did. But Danny hesitated. This _was_ the same woman who had tortured him only two hours before, how would he know if she was telling the truth or not? He had never been very good at sifting the lies from people.

Danny though for a moment. _If she's lying, she won't be able to tell me more... Worth a shot._"What... What were you gonna name it? The baby, I mean."

Thalia breathed in deeply, letting it out heavily. "I don't know, Victor wanted to, if it was a boy, name it 'Victor', after his father and himself. I thought it rediculous, why not give him or her their own identity." She smiled at a memory. "He said if it was a girl, I would name her... Was it bad to hope for a girl?" Danny shook his head. She smiled sadly. Her eyes found the black stain in the corner of the room.

"Dreadful burn," she hissed at it. Danny blinked his eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked innocently.

Thalia blinked and turned her attention to him. "That is the place I died. That is where he hovered over me, watching me hack and cough from smoke and think he wasn't human. That is were, I believe, Konduki Doloro killed me." Her eyes darkened. "For Konduki Doloro in Esperanto means 'bringer of pain'."

* * *

><p><strong>Vfr: sooo... who likes us right now? {=c<strong>

**ckittykatty: i no i do! just cause were awesome. you people beta watch it. when we teamed up, the world decided that it just couldnt take that much awesome. once were done with this story, itll end, just as the ancient mayans predicted**

**Vfr: you know thats not true right? Ive actualy met a mayan who said its just the end of the cycle. It starts back up again!**

**Minzy: thats what they _want_ you to think**

**Vfr: and it seems my new cmanipulative muse is also a conspiracy theorist... too bad, hes too cute to care! snuggles minzy cat**

**ck: i no... paraniod enough minzy? gosh**

**Minzy: MEOW! Im as paranoid as i need to be! Tell her brother!**

**minz: why be so paraniod? MEOW. the mayans are nearly extinct.**

**ckittykatty: who says I'm a "her"? jk, ignore that people of earth. Sorry so late! Review please! if you aren't too busy sharpening your pitch forks, that is...**


	9. Chapter 8

Danny's eyes widened at the name. Esperanto? What was with ghosts and their use of that language? First Wulf, now this Konduki person. Although, the name suit him well. He had scars to prove it.

"I still don't get it," Danny whispered. "What does he want with me? What does he want with _you_?"

Thalia looked off to the distance. "I... I don't know. There is no reason... I died nearly four hundred years ago... How long ago did you die? If you don't mind my asking."

Danny shook his head. "It's all right... I'm not really sure how to answer that..."

Thalia didn't understand what he was saying. How do you not remember? "Well, what is your Punishment?"

Danny now took a turn at not understanding. Punishment? Then it clicked. Minz said that Thalia's Punishment was near eternal sorrow... er, at least, that's what he _think s_he said. Her Reward was... him!

"Punishment?" he asked anyway.

Thalia's eyes nearly bugged out. Not only did he not remember his death day, which was the ghost equivalent to _birth_day, he didn't remember his Punishment.

Thalia adopted the tone of one talking to a small child who was having trouble with simple alphabet or some such nonsense. "Yes, your punishment. That which you suffered for when you died as payment for your extra time in existence. Could it be memory loss and that is why you do not remember?" She cocked her head to the side, the universal sign of confusion.

Danny averted his eyes. "Well... I—I'm not..." He couldn't finish his sentence. How could he? He barely had any idea what she was talking about.

Danny couldn't think straight. Something was not right here. Like... Did Thalia even know he was a halfa? His eyes widened. She didn't know!

Danny lifted his gaze from where it had landed on the floor up to Thalia's curious eyes. "Thalia... do you know what I am?"

The ghost girl scrunched her elegant eyebrows, but of course this couldn't be seen with her dark form. "Of course, you are Danny Phantom."

Danny shook his head slowly, the motion causing his chains to rattle as he dangled on the wall. "Not _who_ I am, _what_ I am. Do you know?"

The question didn't make any sense to Thalia. Was this child's punishment this lack of knowledge? To be a ghost was one thing, but for one not to even know why they were here; how they had gotten there; what they were, that seemed to be the ultimate punishment.

Thalia remembered quite clearly the disorienting nature your death-day was. She had suddenly appeared on a floating piece of blue rock in the middle of a green atmosphere, a fitting opposite to the usual green earth and blue sky of the human world, but her only consolation was that she had understood her situation. She knew that she was dead, she knew that the reason for her being in the Ghost Zone was because she had unfulfilled business to attend to. All of this provided by a well of knowledge that had suddenly appeared in her head the instant she had opened her eyes.

This child in front of her didn't seem to have any knowledge beyond his own name.

"You are a ghost, child, a ghost." Her voice was soft as it tried to explain the situation.

Danny shook his head fervently. "Actually, I'm not."

And now he was denying what she said? Thalia truly pitied him for his naivety. "You died... I don't know when or how, but you died. It seems that your Punishment is an acute lack of knowledge, but it is alright now child, I can explain it to you."

Danny huffed. "I know plenty. I'm trying to tell you that I'm not a ghost. I know what I am, and I'm not a ghost! I'm a halfa!"

Thalia had never heard this term before. truly, the child's confusion was worse than she had thought. Perhaps he was simply insane? This possibility seemed more and more likely as the silence stretched.

Danny sighed. "No one ever believes me until they see it with their own eyes." Danny concentrated and focused his mind to bring up the familiar white rings that would change his DNA and alter his appearance. Thankfully, the anti-ghost restraints didn't limit this unique ability of his and he was able to do so without a hitch. Danny now hung there on the wall, bare chested with his shirt torn to rags from his previous encounter with the blades and fire, the injuries carrying over to his human form. although, nothing could have prepared him for Thalia's reaction.

Thalia's breath seized as she laid her eyes on a very... _human _boy on the wall. How... how could this be? It's impossible. Just impossible. She began shaking her head. "No..." she whispered with the little breath she kept.

Danny thought that would happen. Complete and utter silence. Until Thalia started screaming.

"NO! I COULDN'T HAVE!" She broke out sobbing.

Thalia was distraught. All this time she had consoled herself with the knowledge that the child would live on and have far more time to spare. This child... this _human_ boy... He barely had any time at all.

Her sobs shook her, her mouth wide open. She couldn't have! She didn't. She thought that he would just go on, one day forget this. It will be forever etched in his mind. No... Why? Why did Konduki do this to her? WHY?

She had to fix this. She had to find a way to fix this. But how? He was the end of her search for her key! But he was human. They lived so shortly... she didn't understand how Danny could walk the line between life and death as he did. Although it did explain his lack of punishment. He wasn't truly on borrowed time as she was. Perhaps when the boy grew old and died he would endure a punishment, but not now. At least... at least he wouldn't have if she herself hadn't punished him...

Thalia sniffled after a while. Danny's head shot up when she did so, she was finally done crying? Why was she crying anyway? "You okay?" he asked.

Thalia nodded. "Good, 'cause you've been crying for like an hour now." He knew that wasn't true, but right now, he didn't care.

"Really?" she asked, listening to her voice echo, and Danny's not. Danny shook his head. A thought then dawned on him, Minz was due back any minute!

"Um... Thalia? I think you should leave..." he said.

Thalia raised her head and her eyes widened. It was nearly dawn! Thalia quickly transported to her room on the far side of the castle.

And not a moment too soon. As soon as Thalia was gone, Minz popped his fuzzy head through the wall and checked to make sure the coast was clear, seeing no one but Danny, he pulled the rest of him into the room. "Why are you in your human form? Get back to your ghost form this instant!"

Danny frowned at the urgency in the cat's voice, but obeyed. He hadn't realized how his blood loss was making him weak until he changed into his ever replenishing ectoplasm filled body. Any longer and he would have passed out, leaving him at the mercy of Konduki and all his dirty, manipulative tricks.

"Happy?" Danny asked. All he wanted was to sleep in his human form... in his own bed, at home. His head sunk low so Minz couldn't see the tears that had accumulated. Danny wasn't one to usually cry... not even when he believed his family to be gone forever. So why was he about to right now?

"I'm just watching out for you," Minz replied. "I don't want Konduki hurting you while you have no chance to defend yourself."

Danny now hung there, riddled with guilt and pain, with a new realization. Minz was now his friend, and Minz was there when Thalia burned him. He wouldn't want Sam or Tucker to see that, and if they did, he knew they'd do the same thing Minz was doing. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It is quite all right, friend," the cat purred.

Danny allowed himself a small smile. Minz's sophisticated way of talking reminded him of someone, but just who eluded him.

"Now." Minz hopped back onto his imaginary step in front of Danny to clean his wounds again. "Did anything... _interesting_ happen while I was gone?"

Danny stared at the top of his green head. He had sounded as if he knew very well what happened, but how could he?

"I have a feeling you already know," he said, voicing his suspensions.

Minz raised his head and meowed. "ME-ROW, why would you believe a tale such as that?"

Danny shook his head. "You left because you _knew _Thalia was coming." Danny's eyes widened. He had known Konduki was coming, so obviously, he could tell if Thalia was coming.

"Why would I do that?" Minz asked.

Danny would have raised his hands in exasperation, but of course he couldn't. he opted for simply rolling his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? From where I'm... well, hanging... it looks like you're the cat with the plan."

"Well I have no plan. All I am wanting is for you to help Miss Thalia."

Danny sighed. Minz continued cleansing his wounds, finding a particularly painful one, causing Danny to wince.

"Sure ya don't..." he opted to say after a while.

Minz turned his wise gaze upward as he continued his work. "I do not lie, Danny. I may leave out a few details sometimes, but never lie. No honorable ghost does as a rule."

Danny thought about that. He recalled all his fights with his various enemies and realized that his friend spoke the truth. The closest he had ever come to hearing a lie from a ghosts lips was Spectra, but he was sure that she had rationalized it in some way. Almost like what some people did in the media, taking words and phrases and making them appear in a harsh light. Danny remembered a movie where the reporter made a character say that something sucked, but out of context.

Danny wondered what it meant that he himself lied. He had to everyday just to make sure his secret was safe. But had he ever really outright lied after his accident? As Minz had said earlier, he did occasionally omit things, but not an outright lie.

Or was it? In court, it would be. Tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He didn't do that... His whole life since the accident, Danny's lied almost constantly. Like when he was first dealing with Spectra, he told Jazz he didn't see a ghost... just a really big bug.

Minz declared himself done with Danny's injuries and curled upon the cot. "I do hope Miss Thalia will grant permission for you to sleep here for the night. It was quite kind of her to do so last night... I wonder..."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You wonder what?"

Minz looked up from thought, as if noticing Danny for the first time. "Oh, it was nothing of concern for you, young halfa. Do find rest." This caused Danny's eyebrow to rise even farther. _What?_

* * *

><p>Thalia fell asleep as soon as she laid on her her bed, but a harsh rapping at her door soon remedied the "problem".<p>

"Thalia?" Konduki's I'm-smarter-than-you voice rung throughout Thalia's fear struck brain.

Thalia groaned to being woken up after _just_ falling asleep. What could he want _now_?

"Thalia!" The voice sounded angry now, impatient. But Thalia was in no mood to deal with the man. She had just learned that her captive was a fragile human boy. A very fragile boy.

"What is it that you require, Konduki?" she asked. On the other side of the door, the ghost wore a surprised expression. His companion never used his name. Or, be honest, he thought she had forgotten it. Nevertheless, he needed her so he knocked once more.

Thalia's head shot up in a rapid measure, her eyes a bright, scary, red. She walked to the door huffily and flung it open. She crossed her arms and put most of her weight on her left foot with pursed lips, waiting for him to inform her on why he found need on disturbing her sleep.

His eyebrows rose up. "I do believe we planned to meet at midday."

Thalia blinked with surprise. It was already _noon_? How could this be?

Thalia had been sleeping for too long. But then why did she feel so fatigued? She yawned, hand moving to cover her mouth before she replied, "Of course, sir. The usual meeting place?"

Konduki nodded slowly, perplexed by the odd behavior she was showing. What had happened to her to make her so exhausted. "Yes, same place. Will you be attending?"

Thalia nodded mutely before closing her door. "I shall follow you there."

Thalia just shook her head. How could she have slept that long? She yawned again. May it have been the nightmares that plagued her last night?

Konduki studied the girls haggard appearance as he walked, perplexed by the dark circles under her eyes. Had she stayed up all night with Phantom again? If she did, he would have been very angry. Who knew what sort of mind games the child could have played to manipulate _his_ puppet. And that was exactly what he saw her as. Not a person, ghost, whatever you wish to call her. Simply a puppet that he pulled strings on to do whatever he wanted.

That boy... Phantom was just clipping his strings with his little guilt tricks. He mentally growled. How dare that boy! He will be punished if Thalia is caught in there. Of course, Thalia will be, too.

"How was your sleep, dear Thalia? I am taking a not-well feeling." He smiled softly at her. It wasn't a nice one, not even an all knowing one. Just a plain out tell-me-or-else one. Truly frightening.

But Thalia's tired eyes were barely focused enough to make sure she didn't float right into the hall's wall. She nodded, unsure of how else to answer but deciding to continue nonetheless. "I slept well, sir. Just a little restless."

Konduki made a "hmm" sound and continued the walk in silence. They arrived shortly into an open area with a table st before a beautiful ghostly garden.

The same garden, Thalia remembered, that had been in her London home.

The garden was littered with an assortment of vibrant, non ghostly, colors. Such as pinks, blues, and violets. The white roses in the front looked to be lightly powdered with a soft brush of pink. The carnations, a happy fuchsia, seemed so lively and bright, as if they had _not_been there for over four hundred years. The poinsettias were nicely placed amongst the other floral organisms. Though deadly, for that is where their gorgeous name is deprived from, they were one of the most beautiful flowers in the world. The violets dark blue hues added the needed dark effect of which made this the most inviting beautiful place in the palace. Truly, Thalia wished to stay here forever.

She took a step back as to make the colors blur together, creating her own personal fallen rainbow. She loved the way the ground seemed to be painted with magic.

"Thalia," Konduki interrupted her admiring.

"Huh?" she asked with her hands over her heart. She turned her head to him, both her eyes stayed with the flowers.

Konduki tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't care for such beauty. All he wanted was to get to the matter at hand. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to lunch?" His teeth ground together in annoyance, eyes flashing angrily.

Thalia nodded and took her seat at the table. The aroma from the garden was simply perfect. Not to strong so as to give one a headache, and not so dull that it could barely be detected.

Back when she was alive, this had been her most cherished retreat. She would often go here when she wanted to be alone. And later, alone with Victor. She recalled how he had chased her through the maze-like structure around and around until she was caught and they ended up rolling in the soft earth laughing  
>She tore her mind from her memories with a question. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"<p>

Konduki smiled. She was getting back on track. "The boy, what else?" he asked calmly.

Thalia stiffened, a bit of pomegranate, which was her lunch choice, mere inches to her mouth. "What about him?" she asked.

"Well, I am just trying to think of a way to get him to speak."

Thalia was about to say that she didn't think that the boy had it, but quickly stopped her self out of memory of what happened last time. She opted for, "Well, what do you think should be done?" she asked, bringing the bit to her mouth completely.

"Not sure..." he mumbled.

Thalia breathed inward, insuring her a nose full of aroma. How she loved the smell.

"However." Konduki leaned forward at this and entwined his fingers elegantly, setting his elbows in a gesture, that although to others might seem rude, on him it seemed downright sinister. "He has taken quite a shine to you, my dear. Perhaps you are the 'key' to getting your 'key'"

Thalia daintily pulled out the pomegranate seeds from her mouth as she heard his suggestion. She scrunched her eyebrows. "And how do you suppose that I would be any more successful in my endeavors? He obviously does not respond to pain."

The male ghost smiled, attempting for a sweet one, but failing miserably. "Who said anything about _physical_ pain?"

* * *

><p><strong>VFR: how many of you are liking it so far? we won't improve unless you tell us!<strong>

**CW: and she needs improvement**

**VFR: hey!**

**Minzy: don't listen to him, he's just being mean**

**VFR: ah, are you trying to manipulate me?**

**Minzy: ...nooo...**

**ck: review! maybe you'll save minzy from being mauled!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Thalia immediately quit eating. "What do you mean?"

Konduki sighed. Ignoramus. "I mean, dear girl, exactly what I said." He sighed again. What was wrong with her?

"Well, if you were not speaking of physical, then, perhaps... Well, sir, there are only two forms of pain." Thalia stopped to gasp. "You do not speak of... _emotional_ pain, do you?"

"Precisely," he said with an evil grin, turning slightly into a sneer.

"What-what... What could you do?" she asked in horror.

"That boy is not what he seems, Thalia. There is... something _unique_ about him."

Thalia faked a shocked expression, having already known and fretted over such occurrences all night. It was in part the reason as to why she had had nightmares last night. "I still do not understand, sir. How would we..._ Why_ would we resort to such barbaric measures?"

"We've already touched on it, and it has proven to be more effective than the physical torture we put him under."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "So we _are_ torturing him? I do not think it is necessary to do so. Despite his... circumstances, whatever they may be."

Konduki raised an eyebrow. Did she sound... _nervous_? No, he shook his head, just tired.

"What I am not understanding is why you must turn what is already decided into a debate." His clenched fist hit the table. _Hard_. Thalia jumped.

"'Already decided'?" she repeated in horror. What was "already decided" that could appear in this conversation?

His smile grow in length, the left side, into a smirk. "Yes, I have planned the next attempt. But don't worry, no pain shall come to you." He then stood and left the enchanting garden.

Thalia's eyes widened in horror as she watched Konduki's back retreat back to the castle. If only she could warn the poor child...

* * *

><p>Vlad. paced skulkers living room with agitated steps. "And your sure you haven't seen him recently?"<p>

Skulker folded his metallic arms. That was the third time he'd asked that. "Yes, Plasmius. I'm positive."

Vlad paced more, muttering pastries under his breath. He stopped abruptly when an idea struck. "How have you been tracking him?"

Skulker frowned now. "I am the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, I have technology for that of course."

Vlad stared at him. Had he been younger, he might have face-palmed, as it was, he settled for simply pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "And you are just bringing this up _now_?"

Skulker smiled innocently.

"It did not seem prudent."

Vlad growled, but still managed to look superior and expectant. "Well? Where is it?"

Skulker got off his couch slowly from where he had been watching his employer pace. He walked leisurely to a panel and keyed in a code to unlock a hidden wall of tech. He ignored the fallen jaw of Plasmius and reached for a small device about half the size of a loaf of bread. It was light and portable with a green tracking screen on the top.

Skulker turned to Plasmius and showed it to him. Vlad shook off the shock. "How does it work?"

"Well, if you have the welp's DNA, you put it in here..." he said, turning it to find the slot. "What really works is blood and his ectoplasm. If you have those, you're set. I've found that if it's just hair, or something like that, that it'll just search for that form."

Vlad sighed. "_Meaning_?"

"Meaning, you have Fenton hair, you find only Fenton. You have _Phantom_ hair, you find Phantom."

Vlad smiled. "Got it."

Skulker stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Well bring it here," Vlad said at last, the silence finally getting to him.

"Oh!" Skulker said in surprise. On his way over, he tripped on the edge of his plain circular green carpet. "Woah!"

On the way toward the firm, tough ground, the small tracker fell, landing with a non-comforting _crash_!

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled, "Look what you did you buffoon!"

"Plasmius... I-I'm sorry!" Skulker's eyes were wide with fright. Plasmius was never this mad or high strung. What was with him when it came to Danny? It seemed at times he just wanted to kill him and others he was like a father. He just didn't get it.

Plasmius was livid. He had seen the end, right there a few feet from his gloved hands, and now it was gone, shattered into fragments across the carpet and tile and even a bit on Vlad's shoes. "Skulker... unless you have a backup plan in five seconds, I am going to personally put you into CARNIVOROUS CANYON!"

Skulker's previously wide eyes were no comparison to the ones he held now. "I... uh, there is no need for the Canyon... I assure you. I don't have anymore, but this can easily fixed."

Vlad's eyes appeared to be invisible, they were glaring at Skulker with such extremity. "Good," he growled, "How long will it take?"

Skulker's voice became tiny, "A day... or five..."

Vlad erupted, "FIVE DAYS! IT WILL TAKE YOU FIVE. DAYS?" His breathing was heavy from yelling.

Skulker gulped. "Yes, five days. I have to get new parts, a modification or two would be nice, and I have to actually *work* on it. Yes," he repeated, "five days ought to be enough."

* * *

><p>Konduki sat in a dusty, dark circular room that seemed to be an old main room of a library. Of course, to add to this suspension, the walls were lined with books, their theme identical to that of the room itself. There were dark wood columns, eight to be exact, equally spaced. In the middle, the floor began to rise with the assistance of three stairs, leading up to a large dark wooded desk, which the man sat at. The riser that held the desk took half the space of the floor. The walls contained a dreadful green, a forest or evergreen.<p>

The desk was simple, but the columns... The columns were very detailed, as if each arrangement were a piece to a story. Indeed they were. On the first, a picture of a young women appeared in the middle of the silk wood. The next contained a scrawny teenage boy. On the third, someone carved a small infant, which appeared unborn. Engraved on the fourth was a man very much like Konduki. His hair was long, well surpassing his shoulders, a distasteful color of gray. The rest of the body was similar to Konduki as well. It could've been his reflection, if it weren't for the devoid of color. On the fifth, a vampiric like man was shown. The sixth one was a robotic man. Number seven, being closely inspected by Konduki, was nothing more than a simple cat. The eighth was identical to the first.

These columns changed as time passed. They represented the past,future, and the present. People or places that effected the now and possible future of the master that commanded them. Konduki , as the current owner, knew what three were, but the others eluded him. Why in the world would a cat be significant at all? And vampires? Honestly, that was simply legend! Everyone knew there were no such things, even in the Ghost Zone. Robots... they were rare but plausible. Though, the significance, again, eluded him.

But the man was not so easily detoured. If his room told of the importance of these people, than he certainly would heed. He glanced at the vampire pole. Closing his eyes, he sent his energy toward to get a reading, more information. His arms were straight out as he levitated off the ground, a green aura around him. He landed on his feet with a smile.

The reading told him much. The vampire, indeed a real person, was one to wary of.

What he received was cryptic, but he understood enough to know this was _not_ a plausible ally. He felt a strong pull from this column to the second with the scrawny teen. Could this be the child's father? The feelings coming from the column suggested as much. Another reading was very intriguing. He felt... that it was pulled by two worlds. Similar to the second's, but with something darker to taint it.

Konduki raised an eyebrow. He needed to get to work. As he busied himself, he smiled. "I know I said we changing tactics, dear Thalia," he said to the first pole, "Though I never did say we were completely abandoning the first." His evil smile grow as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as Minz played with a piece of broken brick wall, meowing every time it popped out of his paws. "What are you doing?"<p>

Minz paused to look up at the boy. "Entertaining you. Is it working?"

Danny laughed. "I guess so...?" he half asked.

Minz's butt shook in the air as he readied himself for the next lunge. Danny laughed as he jumped toward it and it flew up, Minz's eyes watching it.

"Okay, now you're just entertaining yourself."

"I'll admit, partly." He scurried after the brick, causing Danny to laugh some more.

Danny couldn't help it. Minz always seemed to exude such sophistical and now he was just letting loose and having fun. Innocent fun that didn't hurt him like Konduki's special brand of "fun" ...

Perhaps Danny could join in, too? He concentrated hard, trying to overcome the power dampening effects of his bonds. His hand glowed and he sent a beam to the rock, sending it skidding before Minz was even close to landing on it.

"Hey! I was getting that!" He laughed to show he was still playing around and took Danny's tossing the rock around as a challenge. With a large, "ROOOW!" he pounced after the rock again and again, the two laughing all the way.

Thalia came to a stop outside the door. *Is that* laughing *I hear?*

Certainly was. Danny's laughter... and another's. But whose? Who is in there?

Thalia phased through the door, but remained invisible. A small green cat was running around, following a pebble. Danny was shooting the pebble with ectoplasm. Thalia had never seen ectoenergy used in such a way. Perhaps this was the _normal_ way to use it? How would she know? Forever damned to a castle in which she died? Not many social calls.

Danny shot the pebble again, bringing Thalia into reality. _I thought that restricted the use of powers!_

Thalia decided this was something she shouldn't see. She swiftly ran out of the room and teleported to her own.

Later, Konduki returned with an evil grin in Thalia's room. "Sir?"

"Come, we are going to the cell." His command was short and to the point.

Thalia eyes widened. What if the cat was still there? "Uh, sir. I do not believe that is the wisest choice."

Konduki swirled around. "You dare tell me what is wise and what is not!" He grabbed her wrist and teleported to the cell.

Minz had long gone, much to both of their dismay. Claiming he had something important to do, the cat simply exited through the wall.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when a blinding light engulfed the dark, lonely cell. Konduki's sickening sneer wasn't the most welcoming sight.

It sounded as if they were in the middle of an argument, a one sided argument. "If you are so wise, tell me why he is still here, why he is still _breathing_!" he yelled, pointing at Danny.

"I-I do not know what you mean, sir." Thalia had landed on the ground, one arm up ready to shield her face.

"You stupid, _stupid_ creature," he spat at her, causing her to cringe. "You know not of how these chains work. They stop the flow of ectoplasm. If your ectoplasm is not moving, you cannot use ectoenergy because the energy flows with it, not through it. Stopping the flow of ectoplasm for a ghost is like stopping the flow of blood for a human!

"Then how is he still here if he should be long gone? Simple! His ectoplasm still survives because these chains don't effect blood! That's right, Thalia. There is blood in him! The reason why is because he is half human!"

Thalia's eyes widened. She had, of course, already known this fact, but not the fact that Danny was supposed to be _dead_ had he been a full ghost. Well, not dead, but the idea was there. She didn't know what Konduki planned to do with this information but she knew it couldn't be good at all. She flicked her wide eyes to Danny's own and her eyebrows rose and came together in worry and concern mixed with pure shock. How could she help this poor child?

Thalia needed to know what Danny was thinking. If she could open a channel... Thalia's eyes closed tightly, taken by Konduki as her reaction to shock. _There... I see it... The channel!_ She opened it quickly and asked, _What should we do?_

Danny's eyebrows shot up. Once he figured it out he replied, _Shot him!_

_I... can't_

_ Why not?_

_ I... don't know how... Maybe you should do it!_

Danny frowned, he was a little overwhelmed by this new form of communicating, but he was adjusting. He could actually _feel_ her distress and fear mixed with other emotions. And somehow he knew she could feel his emotions as well. But this wasn't the time to dwell on the connection. He needed to come up with a plan. He mustered up his strength and gathered ectoplasm in his hands, ignoring the sting it brought to his hands. It coiled into a baseball sized sphere until it was ready to fire.

He would be free if he could just manage to hit his target... The energy built a little more and Danny let it loose, hitting Konduki square in between his shoulder blades.

Thalia stood quickly and ran to Danny. "How long do you think he'll be out?" she asked, tugging at his chains.

"I'm not sure, it took a lot to get that shot... We have a good few minutes."

"What am I going to tell him?" she asked herself.

"No," Danny said, forcing Thalia to turn and look at him, "What are _we _gonna tell him." Danny smiled. "You're trying to save me, I have your back now."

A grunt came from Konduki's direction. He got on his hands and knees. Still in that same position, he looked behind him and glared at Danny and Thalia.

"Which one of you did that!" he growled.

Danny noticed immediately that the other ghost was blocking the exit, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was spent. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to play with his ectoplasm. He let out a nervous laugh. "Um... it was an ...accident?" It came out as a question, leaving no doubt in Konduki's mind that it wasn't. Okay, if he wanted to set Plan B in motion so quickly, who was he to stand in the boy's way?

Thalia immediately noticed the look on Konduki's face.

"No, Danny. Don't take the blame. It's obvious he can't use his powers," Thalia said to Konduki, "what with the chains. I did it. I was afraid of the second plan..." she finished in a whisper.

"How could you have?" he asked.

Thalia pointed to Danny's cuff. "I aimed it at that and it shot off... I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry?" he hissed coming toward her. Her grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall with the cot. Thalia wouldn't move.

"_Sorry?_" he was livid. This girl... This blasted girl! She was going to pay dearly for that. He would not tolerate such insolence from his _puppet_. "Go to your room... _now_." Konduki said this through clenched teeth, eyes flaring and flashing with barely suppressed anger. He would let it out soon enough, but on the child first.

Thalia finally moved, pushing herself up by her hands. She looked at Danny. "I said _now_!" Konduki hissed again, taking a step closer. Thalia flinched. She gave Danny a "sorry" glance, then teleported to her room.

"You," Konduki growled. Danny gulped.

* * *

><p>It was wrong. To hear them. They were on the other side of the castle. How...<p>

How could Thalia hear Danny's screams?

* * *

><p><strong>ck: well... i creeped vfr off with this ending... More to come!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Next update. Things are getting good. Right? See you and vfr at the end. :D Oh, and this is pretty much where we got the teen rating...**

* * *

><p>Last Time:<p>

_It was wrong. To hear them. They were on the other side of the castle. How..._

_How could Thalia hear Danny's screams?_

* * *

><p>They reverberated and echoed off the thick walls in literally tortured cries that were painful to hear. Thalia wanted so much to go back and fix the problem somehow, but she was weak and had no means of defense or even offense.<p>

She pooled her ectoplasm in her hands, creating the ink pallet she knew well. This was her talent, but it did nothing for her when she needed it most.

* * *

><p>Danny screamed so long, he was sure his throat would be bloody if he were in his human form. After Thalia left, Konduki hadn't even waited five seconds before the pounding started. The pebble that had caused such innocent laughter previously, now made his blood leak from his skin. with every swipe of its hard edge, with every blow from its hard surface, every punch to his face or gut, the pain only increased. It increased until Danny couldn't even remember a time without pain. Excruciating pain that filled his heart and mind and even his vision.<p>

"So..." Konduki paused his endless torment to say, "I'm guessing you like the girl better."

Danny was sobbing, his eyes shut so he couldn't see the delighted grin on Konduki's face. Danny's own was streaked was a crude mixture of ectoplasm and tears, both glowing an innocent green. A bit of red could be found in that mixture, but it didn't matter. Not to Danny.

"I'm sure you are the one to give that _idiot_ a backbone. Admit it." He turned to Danny, causing the beaten bot to flinch. "You should be afraid," he sneered, obviously noticing the cringe, "I will forever be your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>Danny's screams had ended, but the boy wasn't completely silent. His sobs continued, harsh and painful.<p>

Thalia didn't know what to think when the screams ceased. Should she be happy that it was over? Or fearful if he was dead?

Thalia didn't know the answer, only causing herself to bite her lip in worry. What did the silence mean? In truth, the ghost girl couldn't stand the silence. She had to break it, or she would surely lose all semblance of sanity. She yearned to teleport back into the room and see if her—well, not a friend. After what she did he would never call her a friend—was alright, still as alive as he had been before. Horrible images of a corpse hanging on the wall still in chains flashed through her vision, leaving her breathless.

She just shook her head to rid it of such a horrible image. He couldn't be _dead_. He couldn't be dead because he was strong. Stronger than her, stronger than Konduki. Stronger than Konduki could ever be.

Danny hung on the wall, his sobs quieted to little, his face hung down. Finally he found a silver of something he always used, maybe even _mis_used, and now thought forever gone. "_Why_?" he hardy whispered.

Konduki laughed, laughed at how pathetic the boy looked, "_Why_? I'll tell you why." His hissing voice scratched Danny's mind, it hurt so much. So much. "I like the sound of your _pathetic_ screams. It's more than music, it's a symphony. I love it. Think of millions of violins, just strumming, just strumming. It's beautiful." It, to him, was Thalia's garden. It was _his_ garden. The way the vocal cords bend, to make such sounds. Harmonious. Pure melodious. It was what he wanted. He could still remember Thalia's screams, from when he killed her.

* * *

><p>That picture, just imagination, but still so haunting. Why? Why must what she created in her mind, her safe haven, be so... so... so foul? So hideous? So <em>revolting<em>? Mangled, broken and listless. _Lifeless_. Black and blue, green and red. Never to see them bright again.

That is what she wants, besides this cursed key that brings nothing but pain. She wants to see them bright. Green or blue, they still deserved the sun and beauty. They deserved to shine brighter than the sun! That is how Thalia felt about Danny's dulling eyes.

They had once held such a fire of defiance that it was almost disconcerting. But the eyes he wore now were even worse. They were the eyes of someone much older. Someone who had gone to Hades and back. And perhaps he had. To each his own prison and that cell seemed to be both of theirs.

Konduki's bloody and painful torture to her was burned literally into her mind, never to be forgotten. And now she had to help him do the same to another innocent soul.

Thalia glanced at her glowing hand, her make-shift pallet. She knew what she must do, what she must do to rid herself of her new nightmare.

The screams suddenly picked up again, making mixed emotions for Thalia. Her emotions fought and battled for the rightful place, the girl was so confused. Was it good, or bad? Good that he was alive, but bad that he was in pain.

Thalia continued, ignoring the screams. She had to do this. She dipped her finger in her own ectoenergy and drew the haunting image.

The brief reprieve of torture lasted only a minute or two, but it didn't last long. How could it when the sick ghost was still standing right there? Now, however, came the mental assault instead of the physical. Although, the order in which Konduki chose to do his torture was almost as if he were doing both at the same time.  
>Danny's wounds were still open, bleeding, and hurting. That would have been at the forefront of his mind if it hadn't been for the images flashing across his eyes with each of Konduki's attacks.<p>

Blood flowing from his friends and loved ones. From cut throats and scattered entrails, let loose with a long gash that reached from naval to nose. All around him, all Danny could see were horrifying images of events gone wrong:

The second Freakshow incident replayed, sometimes allowing him to save them from one danger, only for everyone to die in another way; smushed into goo by the crashing rocks, burned to screaming crisps from the flaming clown, and finally slamming into a pancake with the ground as the ride let them all drop to their doom.  
>Worse than that was the time with his future self. He watched as the Nasty burger exploded over and over again. His family always surviving long enough for Danny to hear their tortured cries echo within his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Thalia swept over the air with her finger, a perfect imitation of Danny's face. Next, she softly drew Danny's hair, getting all the ruffles in the right places. She curved her finger to create the ear, carefully, as to not mess up. She next got to his body, his arms high above, hands listless. His feet came next, they didn't look like they had their usual bounce.<p>

* * *

><p>Konduki could see it all. Everything within the boy's mind that could tear him down. His hopes, his dreams, his desires. All were open to him as a new thing to play with and manipulate into more of the harmonious cries he oh so adored. The boy feared his future, that much was clear, so he replayed his most hated memories for the teen. He regretted his past, all the times he put his family within harms way. And he could feel that, while most people would simply call those bound to themselves by blood family, Danny felt that everyone; Sam, tucker, Jazz, his parents, even an overweight teacher named Mr. Lancer; all were this boy's family in his mind. All were ripe for the picking to let die within the confines of his mind.<p>

So he used them, all of them, in horrific scenes of blood and gore that washed away any semblance of sanity in the boy's mind and all innocence from his soul. It wouldn't be long now before Konduki finally had what he wanted.

Of course, he still hadn't wavered from the original physical torment, but not like the boy could tell. He cared only for the family he owned. Konduki didn't understand, why care for such trivial things?

* * *

><p>Thalia pursed her lips. <em>Save them for last...<em> she thought as she added the more, _gory_ details. She drew a long gash that ran across the majority of Danny's cheek. His was head slumped down, chin to chest. _Why... must they be open?_

Thalia was simply drawing what she had imagined to rid herself of it.

She next came to the large wounds, most likely the Poison Blade's doing, that were dark green and red. Thalia frowned. All she could use was green... That made things boring. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated her pure ectoenergy into negative. Her pallet became a deep crimson. A satisfied expression appeared upon her face. She continued with the atrocious injuries that littered his body so much that his emblem was no longer visible, either from blood and ectoplasm or that it was slashed off, Thalia would never know.

* * *

><p>That's it. Danny had died and gone to Hades. There was no other explanation for it. No sane person could be able to withstand this much physical and emotional trauma. No one should be able to <em>inflict<em> this much pain. But the laughs of sheer joy reminded him that Konduki did more than inflicted pain, he liked it. No, like was too weak of a word. He _reveled_ in his pain. Agony was his obsession it seemed, and he knew how to obtain it well.

The flashing images had slown down so that Danny could watch everyone's death come slowly and more painfully. People jumped off bridges, right after saying that it was the child's fault. His enemies came and burned through the town of defenseless humans like wild animals. It was too much. Any longer and his mind and will would collapse under the pressure.

A small part, a part he forgot about, of his brain wasn't affected by the pictures. Why? It's all he could think about. His whole mind was on fire, all of it in pain. But why, then, was that _one_ spot not paying attention? That was when Danny realized that Konduki was hurting him physically. That was where his screams came from. Danny got past it to say one thing, "You're sick."

* * *

><p>The eyes... So dark and lifeless. She reached for the "paint" and made two circles, a boring light yellow-green. Danny's eyes were nothing anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Konduki smiled as the child's screams took a small break to spit out this comment. "Why of course I am, dear boy. Has it really taken you this long to figure that out? Perhaps you are not as smart as I originally thought you to be."<p>

* * *

><p>Thalia's painting was done. She waved it over to the corner and thought. How could she save Danny? <em>I must teleport there...<em> She could still hear Danny screams... Awful... Awful sounds.

* * *

><p>Danny was unfazed by this comment. Now realizing that Konduki was using <em>two <em>tactics was what he thought about. This man before him was sick.

Danny opened his eyes. Konduki's evil smile made him back more against the wall. He sniffled, the torment seemed to be over. Danny couldn't see anymore... _disturbing _pictures. Konduki smiled again as he flicked the Poison Blade into the teen's stomach.

One long, loud scream threw Thalia over the edge and into action.

She couldn't take the sound of his torment any longer, but what could she do? She teleported into the room to see a bloody wall with a more than half dead teenager hanging there. Konduki stood before him, evil smile curling his lips and blood and ectoplasm spattered all over his once clean suit.

"What have you done?" Thalia breathed in horror.

"Ah, Thalia." He turned his malicious eyes to his prized puppet. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me in peace?"

"In _peace_?" Thalia raged. "How could this possibly be called peace by anyone's standards? The screams alone were enough to wake the dead from eternal slumber!"

"Yes, but no matter, I believe you are just in time to see the breaking of this wild stallion."

"Br-breaking?" Thalia stuttered.

His evil grin could be seen in space. "Yes, _breaking_."

Danny looked up at Thalia with pleading eyes. They were no longer lime green, but a dirty dead yellow-green. Danny's eyes were the dead grass on the side of an empty, lonely highway.

"Why?" whispered Thalia.

Danny could feel it slipping away. All his resolve, his sanity. Everything that made him _him._ It hurt because he felt as if his mind were splitting apart. _So this is what it feels like to be pulled apart molecule by molecule_, he thought dimly. He wondered if, without his sanity, Dan would surface somehow. He hoped not, but he didn't know for sure.

Of course, if there was nothing left of him, there would be nothing for Dan. He wished for it to stop... All of it to just _stop_. His head pounded against his thinning skull. He heard Konduki speaking to Thalia.

"So you can get what you want."

"This isn't what I want... Not at all."

"Oh? You wanted your key. This is the only way to receive it."

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "No. There's another way... There _has_ to be another way!" She was nearly shrieking with her distress. She never wanted to cause others pain! Never had she done so before Danny came into her after-life.

Her body, trembling already, began to shake violently. Her breathing matched, her mind chanted, over and over again, _Another way, another way, another way..._It was a mantra in her head. Her sanity was soon to shatter, along with, but before, Danny's.

Konduki raised his head and attention upward, toward the ceiling. He mumbled, "Not now..." and began to pace. The Prophets Room was calling to him, saying he had received a new prophecy. "Not now..." he repeated.

Danny squinted some pain away to ask in a harsh voice, "What's wrong, Konduki, Mommy calling you home?"

This one immature insult somehow enraged Konduki. Why? He'll never know. He turned a glare to the boy and flicked the sword yet again to the boy's abdomen.

It didn't make it.

Sure, there was a scream, and there were some pants. But... They weren't the boys.

They were feminine.

They were Thalia's.

Thalia lay, crumbled upon the rotting floor, gasping for unallowed breath. She clutched her stomach, though that was not where Konduki believed she was injured. Probably her diaphragm.

_Come... Come Oracle receiver..._Konduki departed, leaving a pained girl and confused boy.

Once he made it back, through the doors, letters formed in the air and spelled out his future.

_You've stained your hands in Halfa's blood_  
><em>But you've hurt two, not just the one<em>  
><em>To hurt the women in longful weep<em>  
><em>Is to curse thyself with forever sleep<em>

Konduki stared in bewilderment at the ominous words that were now dissipating into the air. "What? That-that can't be right! Show me how to fix this!"

He received no answer before he realized his mistake.

"_Oracle who sees all _  
>"<em>How do I fix that which will make my downfall?<em>"

_The Future is not set in stone_  
><em>But you're the one who wished to own<em>  
><em>The room where all's to be revealed <em>  
><em>Let's just say, your Future is sealed<em>

Konduki stared in horror at the dissipating words. More came from the mist.

_The one who is not alive_  
><em>But has yet to die<em>  
><em>Can walk the worlds<em>  
><em>And cheer the girl<em>

Konduki hit a fist to his perfect desk. Why? What was this telling him? What could he do?

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?" Vlad asked, hovering over Slulker, who was at a work bench, with blue lensed goggles protecting his eyes from the sparks he was making.<p>

"I told you five days a day ago." Skulker sounded tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping for three days, but that was just Danny. Vlad was just really tiring.

* * *

><p>Thalia clutched her diaphragm, as if her insides would spill over.<p>

Danny's eyes were wide, but still dull, nonetheless, and filled with care. "Are you alright?" She had taken that blow... for _him_. All because of his big, smart mouth. It was all his fault... again.

"Yes," he heard the start of the sarcastic comment, "I just, you know, got stabbed in the stomach and am now lying on the ground because I feel good." That was not expected. Not from Thalia of all people, maybe Sam... Or Tucker. Maybe.

He tilted his head in confusion. All acted different in the face of pain, he supposed. "Don't you have anymore of that Pomegranate left?"

Thalia shook her head, "I-I can't focus enough to make more."

Danny's mind had been doing so well... for a while.

Now he could literally feel his sanity slipping away. It was odd because the thought oddly made him cheery. deliriously so. He let out a manic chuckle. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" More laughter. "I saw this in a movie once... What had they said? 'Escape is only an illusion.' Seems to fit here, don't it?" He giggle some more, an insane fire dancing in his dull eyes.

He giggled even more as he swayed his hands and feet. Soon his head joined the chorus.

Thalia looked up through blurry vision to the slowly swinging and giggling boy. He had cracked. He had completely and utterly cracked, and this was the result. She wondered if there was any possible way for him to be fixed, but the pain caused her difficulty to focus on that thought for long.

Now Danny began to hum. A simple tone that everyone knew, even Thalia.

"Danny," she said getting up, nearly forgetting the pain. "Are you okay?"

Danny's eyes were unfocused, pointed upward. "Dandy, dandy!" he sing-songed.

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, why not?"

Thalia used this opportunity to make three pomegranates. One for her and two for Danny.

Danny didn't know what the girl was fussing about. He felt pretty good right now. His mind felt separate from his body and completely free from all the things that held him down before. He couldn't recall where exactly they were, but one of them had been there for reason... Oh well, nothing really lost there right? Who needed reason? Pshh, not Danny! He was loving it as he was right now.

He continued to hum, a happy tune. Thalia just smashed the fruits with her hands. She put some on her wounds and laughed a little. "Now I will be in need of a change of clothing."

"I wish I had some new clothes. I think the ones I have now are a bit dirty." He kept humming and swaying, his innocence, which was brought into question earlier, displaying itself. Thalia made another pomegranate after surveying Danny's serve injuries.

Thalia suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Danny's eyes became wide, he stopped swaying, and he looked at her. "Um... what's the matter?" He was careful of his words.

Thalia looked at him, his eyes, still dull and dead grassy, had a bit of glow to them. She knew that was impossible... It took ectoenergy to make a ghost's eyes glow, and their person. She realized Danny held a faint white glow, her eyes widened. It all clicked.

Danny, being a Halfa, had blood in him as well as ectoplasm. The blood was not affected by the chains, but the blood and ectoplasm worked together. That meant that Danny's ectoplasm was moving, circulating. Which explained why he could use his powers.

Thalia shook her head. "Nothing."

It snapped. Danny's feet, hands and head resumed swinging.

"Oh ma darling...oh ma darling..." the tune kept repeating itself from Danny's pale lips, words slipping through with the same verse over and over again. What was that fruit Thalia had? It looked yummy! Maybe he could get some if he asked nicely. What was the magic word again? Oh yeah. "Can I have some of that? Pwease?" The last word was missing the "l" so it sounded like a toddler was talking. And with the current mindset of one, he might as well have been three.

Not that it bothered him. He was hungry and tired but still blissfully happy in his newfound madness. Why had he fought so hard to keep his sanity before? It was pointless, exhausting, and miserable. Now he was happy again. Something he hadn't felt in what seemed like eternity.

"O-of course," she said shakily. She mashed one and applied it to Danny's worst wound.

Danny's eyes widened. "Ow! I wanted to eat that! What's wrong with you!" Danny screamed.

Thalia's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the fruit and a sneaky eyebrow rose. A sassy smirk came about as she smashed the fruit on Danny's face, near he's mouth.

"Mmm! Thank you!" Danny said swinging his feet and closing his eyes.

Thalia smiled a bit.

* * *

><p>Konduki glared at the new words in the air.<p>

_Happiness isn't in the destination, it's in the journey._

* * *

><p><strong>ck: im stopping it there. unfortunately, the way we had this going, vfr isnt going to be able to comment. but the one thing her and i love is reviews! oh, by the way, the picture of Danny that Thalia drew will be put on deviantart soon. Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

_Last time..._

Happiness isn't in the destination, it's in the journey.

* * *

><p>"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Konduki whispered to himself, a thoughtful hand on his chin as he pondered over the disturbing words given to him by this prophesy room. He shouldn't have let his temper get away from him earlier. Anger never does anything to help one think clearly, and that was exactly what he needed to do to decipher these new prophesies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Vlad?" Skulker called over to the near comatose man.<p>

"Hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow lazily.

"I need some supplies for the tracker." Skulker spun around in his swivel chair to face him.

Vlad stood and nodded. "I will return with them. What is it that you need?"

Skulker gave him a list of very scientific items. "I will them right away." Vlad left the house, thankful that he could help anyway possible with finding Danny.

"Hush little one, yes, don't say a word."

"Oh my darling, Clementine!"

"Danny, please calm down." He giggled deliriously.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Hush, little one, yes, don't say a word."

"You have a pretty voice, anyone ever tell you that?" he laughed.

Thalia ignored him and kept singing. "I promise I will buy you a mocking bird."

Danny turned his head a bit and said, "So pretty."

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, I promise I will buy you a diamond ring." She paused to hear a comment from Danny. She was met with a soft snore.

After a while of listening, about fifteen minutes, Thalia stood and walked over to him and placed one finger on his forehead. This allowed her to see what he was dreaming of. She held it there for only a second.

In that second, she received an image of a young girl, about Danny's age, with a short bob of black hair. She owned starling violet eyes that must've charmed the boy. Thalia looked at his face. A slow, small tear slid down his scoffed cheek.

Beyond that tearful image however, Thalia could feel the broken fragments of his mind floating around. They were disconnected and full of different emotions in each one. Honestly, it was quite beautiful. each piece was a different color, creating an impossible blend that couldn't be recreated even if she tried. So beautiful and yet so sad that this beautiful picture was the cause of the slumbering, insane, child hanging limply on the wall in front of her.

It brought tears to her eyes to look at him. She did this, if not with her own two hands, then with her silence. It was her fault why he broke. She had to fix him. She left, leaving the door open.

Minz, who had been hiding in the corner, stepped over to the lightly, gracefully. "Danny?"

The boy in question groaned and fluttered his eyelids. Of course, once he saw Minz, his eyes lit up, still dead, like the Fourth of July. He screamed, "Kitty!"

"MEROW!" Minz cried with wide, purple eyes. "It's me! Minz!"

"Minzy! Minzy! Where ya been?" Danny happily said. He sounded drugged. He sounded loopy. He sounded insane.

"I've... been here," the cat admitted. He thought Danny would be mad... but he was not, he was... happy.

"Well, that's great! Glad you came! I missed you so much! Been so lonely. Only was here! Nice and all, boring though." Danny's mind was so diluted that he missed some words.

Minz tilted his head to the side, trying to decipher what could possibly be wrong with the child in front of him. Danny had gone back to swinging lightly, causing his wrists to bleed in irritation and his chains to jingle.

The ghost cat's eyes widened. he knew that look in his eye. It was the look of madness. Pure and simple madness that consumed you completely. He had seen it in a number of ghosts around the Zone, and he could spot it when he saw it.

"Kitty, kitty, Minzy, Minzy. You're a pretty kitty, too, you know that? I had a kitty once, but he wasn't really mine. I had to share him with Jazzy, but then we found out that we were allergic, so we had to give him away. Poor kitty... Say, how'd you die, kitty?"

"Umm," Minz started, "I'd rather not say."

"That's okay 'cause you don't gotta." Danny happily swayed hurting his wrists farther. A drop of ecto-blood fell to the dirt ground.

"Tell me about Jazzy," Minz said, changing the subject.

"Jazzy! She is my sister and she is _so_ nice! She thinks she knows everything!" Suddenly, ecto-blood wasn't the only thing dripping, tear were as well. Danny kept going, as if they were nonexistent.

"Well, she sounds... like a nice sister."

"The best! The bestest! She is _so_ awesome! I miss her a lot an' stuff... but she will hug me when I come back!" Now Danny's tears were flowing but he didn't seem care, he didn't seem to remember that before, he'd never cry.

Minz walked up his invisible stair to Danny's face. There he licked away the tears. "Thanks, Minzy! You're awesome like Jazzy and Sammy and Tuck! Just so awesome like Thalia!" Danny was saying all of this, but inside he wanted to scream and cry.

Minz meowed and rubbed his head on Danny's scratched up cheek. Inside, Danny said thank you. For once, he had total agreement, because, outside he said the same thing.

Minz smiled at the affection in the child's voice. In their short time in this prison, they had become friends. More than that, they had each risked their lives, or afterlives as the case may be, to help one another. With a sigh, Minz examined the now purple wounds on Danny's skin, "Pomegranates..." he mumbled to himself.

"Oh you like them too?" Danny's still teary eyes focused a little on the green cat in front of him. "You should have been here earlier!there was plenty of pomegranate, but Thalia smashed some on my stomach. She's crazy right? Now all that's left are the seeds." He nodded to the floor where he had spit out the seeds from earlier.

Minz's cat eyebrows scrunched together. Did the boy not know that pomegranates were a cure for something? Minz just couldn't remember what.

"Oh, Minzy! What's wrong?"

Minz looked at him, just as if he noticed him at that moment. Danny was smiling ear to ear. The boy seemed over joyed. "There is nothing wrong, Danny."

"I like kitty kissies."

"What?" Minz asked, completely confused by the boy's words.

"Kitty kissies! Kitty kissies!" he sang over and over.

Minz blinked but finally understood. He began licking Danny's face. This elicted this cry from the boy, "Yay! Kitty kissies!"

* * *

><p>On a level of wrong to ten, this was negative terrible.<p>

He wanted him to beg.

He wanted him to cry.

He wanted him to hurt and regret and forget.

But Danny didn't want to. He remembered what happened when Konduki first came back.

* * *

><p>(Danny pov)<p>

I was elated. Kitty kissies, what I wanted most, besides crying and screaming and kicking like an infant, at that time.

Minzy was being the nicest kitty ever. I was being licked all over my face.

Then the bad stuff started. Minzy ran to the corner, and a man came in, looking angry. I wondered why he was angry.

"What the matter?" I asked, truly wanting to know why he was so mad. I didn't want him to be mad or Thalia to be hurt. For some reason, I thought these were cause and effect.

"Are you being smart with me, boy?" he growled.

"No! I was jus' askin'!" I giggled. "Only doggies growl, silly."

_Smack!_ He had hit me. I looked at him with teary eyes and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Minzy looked ready to strike, but with the last bit of sanity left, I shook my head.

Konduki thought I shook it at him.

For some reason, he seemed mad at me. I wondered why, so I asked him again, "Why?"

The ghosts eyes narrowed and sparked with fury. "_Why_?!" He reechoed. The boy dared ask him _why_?

I was crying, I was hurting.

In order to get him to stop, I'd have to beg.

"Please... stop..."

He had punched me in the gut after I asked why again. He was punching me over and over again.

"I couldn't hear you..." He punched again.

"Please! I wanna go home!"

"Forget it, you're never going home," he snarled.

That's when it all snapped again.

"I said please stop!" I kept begging. I begged, cried, hurt, even regretted. But... I wound never forget it.

(normal pov)

Konduki was surely surprised when Danny opened his eyes again and they were a bright lime green. Something in the boy had been revived. Renewed.

"I will never forget it!" he yelled, breaking the bonds on his feet to kick Konduki.

Now he was retaliating.

His lime green eyes were shut tight as he tried to break the upper bonds.

He pulled and strained against the tight metal, but it was no use. Perhaps a little ectoplasm would make it more doable though?

"Forget it, boy," Konduki growled as he picked himself up.

"Never! I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here! I promise!"

Konduki gasped... The prophecy... The promise.

Danny continued, "I'm going home. I don't _want_ to be here, so I will leave. No blockhead like you is gonna tell _me_ what to do."

Konduki growled yet again. The loopy Danny would've laughed and told him what animal he resembled. This one glared in response.

What happened next shocked all, including the hidden girl in the hall. Konduki ran up to the boy and hit him in the side of the head with a pipe no one noticed him pick up. Danny's head rocked to the side.

Konduki was breathing hard as he stood in a battle like pose, pipe held like a sword. He teleported out of the room.

Thalia ran in, he had crossed the line.

Her eyes were blazing in fury as she gazed upon the unconscious boy. No sooner had he regained some semblance of sanity, he was list to darkness. There was no telling who would emerge once he woke up. She lifted the limp head before her to examine the emerging purple welt.

This was far enough. She had sat on the side lines for too long. It was time to fight back.

She breathed stiffly as she broke the upper bonds. They crumbled in her petite hands.

She held on to him, with strength that came from anger, and placed him gently on the cot.

She glared to the corner. "Get out here, cat!"

Minz came over, tail flicked down. "Yes miss Thalia?" he asked a bit scared.

"Sorry to yell... Just get me something to clean him with."

Minz nodded, hurrying to find an item able of such task.

He zipped through wall after wall, finally coming upon a four post bed. "This looks promising..." He quickly jumped up and snagged the sheet and began to quickly drag it back to the cell his friend was in.

"Miss Thalia?" he asked once he returned.

"Yes?" She spotted the sheet. She genuinely smiled. "Yes, this will do." She took it from him and began to mend Danny.

She was careful with her movements, not wanting to aggravate the wounds or make him move so much that his wrists would start bleeding again. His crazed mind had sure done a number on that particular area with all his swinging and rocking back and forth. Now the joint was covered in both wet and dry blood and ectoplasm.

Danny moved slightly and groaned. Thalia inwardly freaked out, but remained a calm demeanor. "Shh," she opted to say after a while of tossing.

Danny pinched his eyes tight against the ache in his body. _A__gain with the pain_, he thought sarcastically. He really didn't want this right now... He had fought off the insanity because he felt that he could beat Konduki better with his full faculties, not because he wanted more pain, the very thing that had driven him over the edge in the first place.

Thalia thought quickly... _It might be best to wake him... so I can get to his other wounds._

"Danny..." she whispered. "Danny."

His eyes shot open, a bright lime green. Thalia's jaw dropped a bit. "Hm?" he asked.

She looked around for the cat. "I... um, I wanted to clean your wounds... Please?"

She felt as if she had to ask permission. He nodded quickly. Too quickly.

Danny winced as the quick motion stretched and pulled at some of his wounds. "what is with that guy and hurting me?" he had asked the question more to himself, but Thalia answered anyway.

"He thrives on pain. The pain of others is like nectar to him, I do not know why..." she trailed off, eyes downcast as she remembered her own pain. But as she replayed her death in her mind, her eyes glowed with determination. "We must put a stop to him. once and for all. But I do not know how."

"Oh, don't worry. I know that he's going down. And if I go down—"

"Don't say that!" Thalia said, cutting him off. She accidentally pushed too hard on his stomach wound, causing the teen to yelp. "Sorry!"

Danny offered a weak smile. "S'okay. Just surprised me is all." He looked around him for a moment before realizing what he was looking for wasn't in sight. "Hey, where's Minzy?"

"Who?" Thalia asked, looking around.

"Minz... The cat..."

Thalia throw her head back with her hand on her forehead. "The cat... of course. I'm not sure, I asked him to get this and he left," she said, holding up the sheet.

Danny's mouth formed an 'o' of acknowledgment. He knew how much that cat despised being in one place for very long. But then his brow furrowed in confusion, "Wait... when did you two meet?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes... Well you see... Minz has been living in my castle. One day I found him snooping in my kitchen and I told the only way he could be allowed at stay is if he could bring mail back and forth. He, of course, agreed.

"I didn't expect him to meet you, he and I tend to stay away from this room," she said glancing around the room, eyes darting from corner to corner. "But, I suppose this is the reason he came. He told me when I first met him that he had something very important to do. Of course, he told me he had to wait for years. I thought he was lying after a hundred or so."

Danny's eyes wide at the sheer thought of living for so long. "He's been waiting for that _long_?"

Thalia nodded. "I suppose he was right. Without his help, you would surely have died of infection long ago. And I do believe he helped you fend off your brief bought of insanity as well."

The halfa's eyes were downcast, shamed by his weak-minded state. "I-I couldn't take it anymore. It just hurt _so much_. A guy can only take so much pain before it becomes unbearable, ya know?"

Now it was Thalia's turn to avert her eyes. "Yes... yes, I know very well of a human's tolerance for pain. But we so rarely receive the relief we desire before it is too late, do we not?"

Danny simply blinked. "Um... I'm a C average student, you're gonna have to explained."

Now it was Thalia's turn to blink. "It doesn't stop when we want it to," she rephrased.

Danny nodded, trying to act like that was the most obvious thing in the world, even though he completely missed it. "I guess so. especially when its other people that put you through it."

Thalia kept her gaze on the floor. "I-I must apologize for that. I truly believed you had the Key. I still do, but that was wrong of me to force it out of you through pain."

"That's okay," Danny said, "You thought what you were doing was okay 'cause Konduki told you that."

"It's no excuse." Thalia thought she was right. Ignorance was no excuse. Ignorance got you killed.

Danny winced at one particular wound. Thalia was being as gentle as she could, but the wounds weren't going to be cleaned without some consequence. "Thank you, by the way."

Thalia shot her gaze to his in bewilderment. "What for?"

"For... I don't know... Helping me get my wounds clean, I guess. For realizing what you did was wrong. Most wouldn't"

"How are you a C average student, again?" Thalia asked. He seemed pretty deep and intelligent. It surprised her so to discover that he didn't receive high grades.

Danny chuckled. "You have to be _in_ class to pass it. When you miss a lot of material, there's not a lot you can learn."

Thalia tilted her head to the side. "But why do you not go to school? It is a privilege to learn. I would have loved to had the chance in my youth."

"Wait," Danny clarified, "you didn't go to school?"

Thalia sighed. "Only boys did, young ladies learned to cook and clean, shows us our place," she said, ending sourly.

Danny winced and hissed as Thalia applied pressure on his stomach wound. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. really, it's not like I'm not used to pain anymore..." Danny's grim tone was enough to make Thalia feel even guiltier, but she didn't show it. She felt especially felt bad that he was in so much pain. His leg twitched after hitting a nerve.

Finally having enough, Thalia conjured up some of her ectoplasm into her hands. "Would you rather be unconscious for this? I believe that part of whatever Konduki used against you is still lodged in your system. I will need to excavate it and it will be very painful."

"You wouldn't," Danny pointed out. "Besides, you don't know how to shoot ectoplasm."

Thalia narrowed her eyes and shot the wall above his head.

"Well, okay, maybe ya do," he said with a frightful grin.

"Yes, maybe I do."

And Danny could see she was serious. The intensity in her eyes said that she cared about his well being, but would go to extreme lengths to get him well again. Even if that meant hurting him in the process.

"It is no big deal," Thalia comforted, "I am simply going to rest your mind with my ectoplasm. It shouldn't hurt much, if at all."

"Thanks, I feel so secure right now," Danny muttered, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"You should, I've done it before."

"Wait, what?" Danny blinked twice, as if that would answer him.

"I've put you to sleep before, no biggie."

With that, Thalia reached her hand out to a panicked Danny and let her calming energy pass through hkm. His eyes grew heavy before finally closing in sleep.

"Well, at least he's asleep."

"Thalia!" a call came from the hall, sounding panicky and air deprived.

"What, Minz?"

"We need to figure out that riddle!"

"What riddle?"

Minz opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his need for air. "Hang on... Meow! I haven't run... that fast... in CENTURIES!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow and waited for the cat to catch his breath.

"Okay, I just overheard Konduki and... well you should just hear it..."

Thalia's eyes widened at those words. She could almost feel the tension in the air that they brought. "What does this mean?"

Minz shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know, that's why I—" He stopped abruptly. "What did you do to Danny?"

"Umm... What could possibly mean?" Thalia asked as she attempted to conceal the boy.

"Danny, he's... out cold." Minz walked over to him.

"He was _really_ tired. You should probably leave him alone."

"Thalia," Minz said to coax the answer out, in a accusatory way, "what did you do?"

Thalia avoided the piercing stare of his violet eyes. "He needed rest. And I needed to remove some foreign substance from his system. It would have been very painful if he were conscious..."

Minz raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is that all?"

"Of course, what else would there be?" Thalia crossed her arms against her chest.

Minz searched her face. "I suppose nothing..." he trailed off. He could tell that she was hiding something, though not with malicious intent, but he couldn't place his paw on it.

Thalia avoided eye contact. "Well, are you going to help me get these fragments out or not?"

"Well, um... I had this thing to do..." he trailed due to Thalia's glare. "Or, ya know, I could assist you instead." Thalia nodded, happily.

After fifteen minutes of working, Minz cracked the silence with his lovely meow, "Maybe we should tell him the riddle. Bring some new blood in."

Thalia did not take a liking to his idea, quite the contrary. "What! Are you crazy? Are signing his death certificate?"

"How would telling this boy a riddle, that may be about him, harmful?"

"Simple, Danny's mind slipped and can easily slip again. What if he said something to Konduki?"

Minz nodded. "Yes, but it is important that we figure this out, milady. He could know the answer." He went back to work, trying to figure out the riddle. His curious mind simply _had_ to know what the words meant. And were they really the whole thing or only part of a picture that painted their demise?

"We can't..." Thalia shook her head in despair.

"And why not?" Minz countered.

"Because!" Thalia started. "Because... I do not wish to see him hurt..." she finished in a small voice.

Minz nodded and snuggled into the uncomfortable girl. "I don't want that either, but perhaps the answer could bring us a step closer to all of our freedom."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You can leave whenever you please."

Minz snorted. "No. I am just as much a prisoner within these walls as you are."

"But," Thalia argued, "you always deliver my letters to my friends."

Minz snorted once again, "That is different. I must always come back." Minz meowed and looked at Danny. "Could we possibly wake him?"

Thalia frowned. "I suppose. We are going to have to figure out what to when Konduki returns." She added with crossed arms darkly, "And he will return."

"You're right. Right now, though, all I want is a hug."

"Ohh... Come here, you green little kitty, you," she said as she grabbed him into what he claimed to desire.

She placed him next to Danny. "I will be right back, promise."

"What about the boy?" he asked, nodding toward Danny.

"He will wake soon."

Minz looked nervous. He really hoped the child's state of mind would hold up. Last time he had awoken, he had done so with the light of insanity dully pulsing in those emerald orbs. To Minz, that had been one of the most terrifying things he had ever witnessed. "Are you sure he'll be alright?"

Thalia was just about to leave, but she stopped to give the green fur-ball a reassuring smile. "His wounds are bandaged and clean, the rest is up to him. But I have faith he'll pull through don't you?"

Minz glanced at the boy, an inquisitive expression painted lightly on his features. "Yes, I suppose so." He turned to her and nodded. Thalia disappeared into the nearby air. Minz smiled, he knew she had things to think about.

* * *

><p>Plasmius was back to pacing in Skulkers home in the ghost zone. according to the mechanical ghost, the device was so close to the end of its completion, that the rest of the preparations could be made. But Vlad was anxious, and had no desire to do anything except leave with the device and race to find Daniel. He could feel it in his gut that the boy was in ever growing danger and it <em>ate<em> at him to have to wait this long.

In agitation, he scuffed his feet across the floor, moving to hover over Skulkers form to watch his progress.

"Plasmius, I cannot work if you block my light," Skulker growled.

Vlad frowned. "What are you talking about? You don't have any lights in here!"

Skulker smiled knowingly. "No, but I can't work with you _hovering over me either_!"

Vlad frowned, but moved anyway. "How much longer?" he asked.

Skulker sighed and wheeled his chair as to face him. "Shouldn't be too much longer, I've to add the ectosignature recognizer. That should be it."

Vlad's shoulders tensed less.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Minz whispered.<p>

"Hmm? Just a minute, Mom, school can wait..." Minz snickered at Danny's mumbling.

"I do think it's time to get up, Daniel."

"Ahh!" Danny screamed as he shot up. He groaned and flopped back down, arms around his abdomen. "Don't do that! I thought you were a fruit loop!" he shouted.

Minz raised an eyebrow.

"What in existence is a 'fruitloop'?"

Danny tried to stop the pain that had flared, but he chuckled at the question. "Its... just a nickname I gave to an enemy of mine. He's a little loopy..." The last sentence was a stage whisper, as if sharing some secret. To emphasize his point, he twirled his finger around the area above his temple in the universal symbol for crazy.

"A crazy enemy? Terrible."

Danny chuckled. "I guess all bad guys are a little crazy, huh?"

Minz nodded. "They tend to be. But I still do not understand how I reminded you of this enemy."

"You called me 'Daniel.' He's the only one who does that. Well, unless I'm in trouble at home. Then I'm 'Daniel James Fenton'." The last part was in a high pitched voice, a good mimicry of his mother's disapproving tone. He laughed, but it died off quickly. He missed his mom...

"How pathetic is it to say I want my mom?" Danny curled up a bit, his voice coming out soft and childlike.

Minz's eyes filled with sympathy. "It isn't pathetic at all. Its actually quite brave of you to say so. Most wouldn't admit that." He curled up against the child, comforting him with his energy and warm body.

Danny thought he felt tear on his scratched and dried bloody cheek. All he wanted was home. What was he going to say when he got there? "Hey, Mom, if your wondering where I was for the past two weeks, a ghost was using another as a puppet and told her I had the key to her happiness. Oh, please excuse all the major wounds, such as my stomach..." That didn't even sound like him.

"Maybe you could help me," he said to the cat.

"With what?"

Danny sighed. "What am I gonna tell my parents?"

"That is a problem."

Danny repositioned. "Do you think Thalia would be mad at me if I changed back?" he asked, glancing at him.

Minz looked at the boy as well. "She'd arrested for murder." He saw the sad look Danny adopted. "But you should go ahead, I'll tell her I advised it." Danny gave him a grateful look.

Danny sighed in relief as the rings passed over his broken form. His ghost persona was cool most of the time, and it did help him heal, but right now he just felt so disconnected from the real world, he needed to feel his beating heart and warm blood rushing through his veins. To be able to look at his hands and not see an ethereal glow and slight transparency that said he wasn't really all there. he needed stability, and his human body provided that.

The wounds flared, but it was a dull ache compared to the bliss he was feeling of finally being warm, something that didn't occur in the Ghost Zone naturally. On top of that, Minz's green body was radiating heat as well, keeping him comfortable despite the pain.

Minz looked up at the boy's face. He had black hair, so contradicting to the form he saw him in first. Minz nudged his side, causing the boy to open his blue eyes. "I wonder how they might've looked before." His shirt, a use to be white color, had a nearly unrecognizable red oval.

"How what looked?" Danny asked, bring the cat from his thoughts.

"Your blue eyes," the cat answered, tilting his head to side as if to see better. "When they were dull, I cannot imagine it."

"Maybe they weren't...?" Danny asked, unsure of what the cat was saying.

"Your green ones were very dull, when you were broken, that is. I know that the two are always connected."

Danny fidgeted, he didn't want to talk about that, and he said so, too. "I don't really want to talk about it." He glanced at the cat, hoping that silenced him, and closed his eyes.

Minz relented, opting for a topic change, "How good are you at riddles?"

"Riddles?" Danny asked. Minz just nodded. "I don't know, I know Jazz and Sam can spit out the answer just like that," he said, snapping his fingers.

"So, are you any good at them?" Minz asked with hope.

"Sometimes, just depends."

Minz frowned, but nodded. Maybe he _should_tell Danny, even if it's against Thalia's wishes.

"I'm going to have to change back soon," Danny said with a sigh.

"Why is that?" Minz asked.

Danny shut his eyes tight. "It's starting to hurt more that it was."

"Maybe I should clean them again," he offered.

The rings appeared and went their separate ways.

Minz watched as the black and white HAZMAT suit, or what was left of it, replaced the blue and white tatters. He quickly set to work on cleaning the green wounds with his tongue.

Danny grimaced as he gazed at his lacerations, causing the ghost cat to pause. "Is this disgusting to you?"

Danny laughed. "Not what your thinking... But, um... are my cuts _supposed_ to be green?"

Minz raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes... They are red, too, see?" he said pointing to the stomach wound.

"Yeah," Danny breathed out.

"About that riddle..." Minz started.

"Cat! I am going to kill you!" a voice raged.

"I swear, I didn't tell him!" Minz defended.

Thalia glared her poisoned daggers. "You were about to!"

"Thalia..." Danny sighed.

Thalia looked over at Danny. His faced was saddening. It was like he was begging to know. Thalia sighed. "The beginning of eternity, the end of space and time, the beginning to every end, and the end to every rhyme," she repeated, sounding defeated.

While she spoke, Danny wrote what she said in the dirt.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea," she said to the cat.

"No you didn't! You thought he'd just say to Konduki! I've trying to solve it for four hundred years!"

"E."

"Well maybe your not as intelligent as you originally thought!" Thalia countered.

"I thought by bringing fresh blood in it would make it easier!"

"E!" Danny said, exasperated.

"Well, you were wrong again!"

"Guys! Will you listen to me!" Danny shouted, sitting up. He had tried to stand, but that ended in failure.

Thalia blinked and turned to him. "Of course, Danny, what is it."

Danny pointed down to what he wrote in the dirt. "E."

Written crudely in the dirt, "The beginning of Eternity, the end of spacE and timE, the beginning to every End, and the end to every rhymE."

By the look on the green cat's face, he would have face-palmed if he could. As it was, he let out a groan of mixed frustration and exasperation and flopped onto his back. "Out of the mouths of babes..." he sighed and sent a light glare to the smirking halfa. "I have stared at that riddle or a very long time and it takes you literaly five minutes to decipher."

Danny laughed, rubbing the kitty's belly good naturedly. "Hehe. Sorry."

Minz covered his face with his paws. "I mean, four hundred years and it took you four _minutes_."

Danny laughed and continued to rub his belly. Thalia crouched down and looked at his arm. "I thought so. I just wanted to see to make sure," she said, dropping his arm, much to Danny's dismay.

He winced as the pain in his limb flared. "Ouch, what did you do?"

"I was trying to see if your arm was broken. I am sorry, I did not mean to drop it."

Danny rubbed the pained area lightly, feeling the bone protrude slightly. "Yikes, that's going to have to be set..."

Thalia frowned. "You're right... Um... Minz, could you make a sling?"

Minz adopted a blank expression. "I'm a cat."

"Oh, yes, well, I suppose you are." Thalia looked around until she spotted the white sheet Minz had gotten her earlier.

Danny chuckled at his friends enjoying their company. "So... I'm curious, where did you live before you died, Minz?"

Thalia walked over to the sheet as Minz answered the boy's inquiries, "London. It would've been nice to live in Egypt, they are nice to cats there."

Danny nodded then looked over at Thalia to see what she was doing. This prompted his next question. "What are you doing, Thalia?"

Thalia stood straight and glanced at him. "I am going to make you a sling. Now that I think of it, we have to do something about Konduki. Minz." Said cat looked over. "I need you to use your special power."

Minz nodded and closed his eyes. "His 'special power'?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Minz can sense when a ghost comes. He can also tell who it is. He's going to make it so we can tell if Konduki gets near the castle."

"Kinda like my Ghost Sense," Danny mumbled to himself.

Danny nodded in understanding, but then another thought occured to him, "So... What was with the riddle again?"

Thalia stiffened, clearly unnerved by the inquiry. "Well, aren't you curious? Can't we just wish to know the answer?"

Her efforts to hide her unease, though valiant, failed completely.

Though, there were other tactics. "Minz, could you help me?" she asked, making no eye contact with Danny.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Thalia though for a moment. "Well, I need to know how to make a sling."

Danny frowned at the ghostly duo. "Seriously? You insist on making me a sling and you don't even know how to make one? I'm not buying it."

Thalia turned and frowned. "I simply forgot. I've never had to make a sling. I thought Minz would know."

Danny shook his head. "You're a terrible liar."

Thalia's frown only deepened. "Am not!"

Danny smiled to himself, concealing it by face palming. "Are to!" he sang.

Thalia's face became green with anger, the ghostly equivalent to red in the face. "Am not!"

Thalia was seeing red and her ectoplasm swam in her hand at the ready, "i am NOT!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Jazz never did _tha_t," he muttered. Out loud he said, "Wow, you're mad."

Through the red that was currently her world, Thalia saw Danny's innocent green eyes just staring at her. He was just messing with her, just teasing. It made her the bad guy to try and shot his head off.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and let the energy dissipate in her hands. "I-I am sorry, Danny. I did not mean to get so mad..." she trailed off, clearly embarrased.

"That's okay." Danny shrugged lightly. "I guess I pushed a little too hard. I used to do that with my sister _all_ the time. Before, ya know, she got all weird on me." He grinned as he ecalled his sister, always sitting on the couch or at the kitchen table with some thick tome he could barely pronounce the title of.

Weird how this little annoyance, a quirk he believed Jazz to own, filled him with such emptiness.

Danny's eyes were cast down, reminiscing and missing those he had been taken from. He bet Lancer was giving a test or pop quiz today, which would make Tucker groan because he had been playing Doomed all night and forgot to study. Sam would roll her eyes and probably put down her book to get out a piece of paper and start doodling, ever prepared for everything. Jazz would be in her advanced classes and probably trying to read as well, but failing miserably because everyone else in the class were "children and too immature for this level of work". His parents would be down in the lab, working on the latest invention that would undoubtedly have either the word "specter" or "Fenton" possibly even both. His enemies would all be rampaging through the streets, and Vlad would be scheming to off Danny's dad and "steal" Danny's mom from the "fat oaf of an imbecile". Ahh... Good times... A small smile touched his lips, but sadness still clouded his eyes.

Then the bitterness came. He would have these things, these _normalities_, if it weren't for Thalia. Selfish Thalia. _Everything's about Poor Little Thalia,_ he heard a piece of him say. _Poor poor Thalia, all alone. So_ sad._ Poor Little Thalia._

Danny felt bad. Thalia was always sad and here he was, complaining. He shook his head.

_B__ut she did cause all of this,_ the voice insisted.

"She's trying to help," he whispered.

"What?" Minz asked, he had good hearing, but Danny had spoken so softly that he couldn't hear it.

The halfa looked up into the curious gaze of his friend and shook his head, clearing it of rogue thoughts. "Nothing. I... just talk to myself a lot. Old habit"

"Old habit?" Minz asked. "Seems like it's still here," he chuckled.

_That cat's laughing at you..._

Danny frowned, Minz was laughing at him. and it wasn't the first time either. No, that wasn't right. Minz was laughing_ with _him, not_ at _him_._

_You weren't laughing_, the voice pointed out.

Danny sat up straight. "So...?"

"Danny!" Thalia yelled. "I'm telling you to lie down! Listen to me!"

_Now she's trying to tell you what to do. she doesn't care about you, she never did. she's a selfish ghost who only cares about her precious "key."_

Danny clutched his head. "Stop! Be quiet!"

Thalia's eyes widened as she stepped back. A tinge of fear came across her, starting in her chest and spreading. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, tears springing to life.

_She should be._

"No she shouldn't!" Danny screamed, running his hands in hair, slowly beginning to rock back and forth.

Thalia backed away from the distressed child, fearing what the outburst meant. "What's wrong, Danny?"

But he couldn't hear her. He was too busy trying to ward off the voice's scathing words. There were two now, both competing for dominance in his mind.

_You should kill them now while they're distracted._

_Why should he? they're helping him!_

Get out...

_They don't help, they hurt. Look at all the cuts that Thalia made on you! You wouldn't have them without her_.

_That was Konduki! Not Thalia._

_He needs to be eliminated as well._

"Get out!"

Thalia lips fought between talking and silence. They wobbled.

Danny brought his knees to his chest and buried his head, trying to protect himself from the voices. Trying not to cry. "Get out! Just get out!"

Thalia thought he was talking to her, she ran out the room, sobs controlling her.

_Tsk. Tsk. Poor Little Thalia._

"Get out..." Danny dryly sobbed.

Minz wasn't so easily scared, however. He knew that this was a battle that Danny had to fight on his own, but he could help in his own way. He carefuly stalked forward and wrapped himself snuggly around the boys shoulders, trying to sooth him.

_S__ee? He's helping..._

_No, he's being a nuisance. get rid of him Danny, he's going to betray you eventually_.

"No. No. No."

His sobs were no longer dry, his face was not either. Glowing tears littered it, making to shine all pretty like. Two streams.

_That cat is annoying! Let's off him! Give him the heave ho!_

"No!" Danny screamed. He sat up and saw Minz's wide eyes. He grabbed him into a hug. "They can't hurt you. They can't hurt you..." he mumbled over again into the green fur.

_He's already in your arms, just a little ecto energy and he'll be good as gone._

"Minzy's my friend... Minzy's my friend..." He was slipping fast, reverting to the nickname he had used when his mind was unstable before. This was shaping out to be a similar situation, but _much worse._

The ghost cat licked Danny's tears away, whispering encouraging words to the boy. "It's alright. It's alright."

_N__ow he's lying to you? how can it be alright when you're in a cage!_

_He has no say in that!_

"No! Minzy, Minzy... My friend, Minzy!" He sobbed into the cat and started rubbing him to his cheek. "Not my Minzy."

Minz stayed put, as if to comfort the boy.

_I think you killed it... He's not moving..._

Danny's eyes were wide. "NO!" he screamed, putting Minz on the cot. Danny fell next to him, whithering in the pain he rediscovered, tears covering the majority of his face. Some on Minz's coat as well.

"Don't die, Minzy, don't die..." His sobs racked his bruised body and he clutched at the ghost cat with both arms, even his broken one.

Minzy just raised his eyebrow. "Danny? I'm already dead..."

"They want to hurt you! I can't let them!"

_Is it just me, or is he ignoring us?_

"Who does?" Minz asked, his heliotrope eyes soft and kind. What was wrong with Danny? He wasn't like this last time.

"I don't want them to hurt you!"

"No one is going to hurt me, Danny," Minz said softly.

_That's what he thinks..._ the voice was getting more malicious, drowning out the other voice until it was no longer there at all. Only the bad voice was left, tainting the boy's thoughts.

That was when Danny could offically say he lost it.

"No. You will not hurt him! You. Will. NOT!" Of course, that was when Danny emitted his Ghostily Wail.

Minz flew, hitting the wall.

_Told ya... _

The poor cat was bruised and dazed, but compared to the weak halfa on the floor, he was perfectly fine. Danny was on his side, trembling and teary eyed. He kept mumbling, repeating himself, but it couldn't be understood what exactly was being said.

Danny twitched violently. He was reverted back to his human form, the pain multiplied. He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Konduki shook his head. The riddles were disturbing to say the least, and he needed to find the answers. <em>Fast.<em>

He stepped lightly to the cell that had occupied all his time for the past week or so. Perhaps the child would know the answer? It was worth a shot.

His eyes lit up in anger at the scene in front of him. The boy was off the wall! That idiot girl! She will pay dearly.

His eyes flashed in anger, and he stalked forward. Only to be stop when he realize what was before him. The child... was broken... He had done it! All his hard work had finally paid off!

Danny's eyes flung open. "You... You stay away from Minz!" the child yelled, finding strength. He jumped up and transformed. He eyes were simply slits. "Leave him alone." It was sturdy and definant.

Konduki raised an eyebrow. "Who the blazes is Minz?"

But Danny was past all reason, he advanced on the ghost and lit his palms with ectoplasm. "Stay away from him! Leave us alone!"

_You should kill him, you know,_ the voice said with fervor, and for once, Danny considered listening.

* * *

><p><strong>ck: Whoo! 7,574 words in FF editor! Yeah!<strong>

**vfr: hehe. You didnyt think we would actualy let danny be sane for long did u? Blame the muses!  
><strong>

**ck: Yeah... Blame them...  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

All stories of mine are discontinued, sorry for any inconvenience this provides.


End file.
